You Had Me At 'Sesame Street'
by padfoot's prose
Summary: "You complete me. You are the Sesame to my Street, the congestion to my Brooklyn Bridge, the waiting list to my serendipity, the Bloom to my Berg." Klaine drabbles about everything and anything, from mustard to marbles to falling in love.
1. Diamonds

**A/N: I keep having these little Klaine moment pop into my head and because I'm not writing a story I can't do anything about them. So I decided to write this - a random colection of Klaine drabbles that will be updated whenever I'm feeling inspired. Feel free to prompt, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did... but don't let me get started...**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Diamonds

Summary: Blaine asks Kurt what it's like to perform on Broadway

Era: FutureKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: _(Sky Full of) Lighters_ - Eminem (ft Bruno Mars)

...

Blaine stood when the backstage door opened into the deserted Broadway auditorium, revealing his boyfriend's grinning face. Kurt skipped the short distance between them, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck.

"You were amazing up there," Blaine said once he'd been freed from the crushing embrace.

"I know," replied Kurt, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and tugging him outside into the cool night air.

There was a moment of silence. Then-

"What's it like? Performing there?"

"Incredible. All you can is eyes. Millions of eyes."

"Like stars?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, glancing up at the starless New York sky. "Like diamonds."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review andor prompt. I am desperately in need of some joy right now, and writing Klaine gives me that joy.**


	2. True Liveu

**I'm thinking that if I jot these down whenever they come to me, I might be able to average one a day. But really, it's your call, readers - if you prompt and review, I'll write!**

**This chapter is for CCCAPE, my first favouriter and alexandria, my first reviewer.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> True Liveu

Summary: Some fluffy, nerdy texting occurs as Kurt heads home from New York

Era: New York

Perspective: 3rd person Kurt-focus

Prompt: The 'Potassium Lanthanum Iodine Neon' meme*

...

Kurt stepped onto the plane at JFK, glancing back at the wonderful city he was leaving behind. He smiled as his phone buzzed and he opened his boyfriend's text.

_Hydrogen Oxygen Tungsten Tungsten Arsenic Nitrogen Yttrium?_

Sitting down beside a silent Finn, Kurt typed: _Oxygen Potassium_

_1 Strontium?_

_12 Thalium_

_Nitrogen Oxygen Tantalum Tungsten Flourine Uranium Lithum Flourine Yttrium Oxygen Uranium Arsenic Potassium… Neon?_

_Neon?_

_There's no 'Me'._

_Iodine Selenium Europium_

_Europium?_

_No 'E'_

_In that case: Iodine Lithium Vanadium Europium Yttrium Oxygen Uranium_

_You 'Liveu' me?_

_Close enough :)_

_Iodine Lithium Vanadium Europium Yttrium Oxygen Uranium Helium_

_Helium?_

_Too_

* * *

><p><strong>*If you are totally confused, there has been a recent discovery that the chemical names of the elements Potassium Lanthanum Iodine and Neon spell KLaINe, which is sort of adorable. So, I felt compelled to overstep the line, transforming Kute Klaine Kemistry into 100 words of utter Konfusion.<strong>

**Yes, I'm a chemistry nerd, and hence can sort of understand this. But for those of you who can't, here's a translation:**

_Hydrogen Oxygen Tungsten Tungsten Arsenic Nitrogen Yttrium?_ = HOW WAs NY?

_Oxygen Potassium_ = OK

_1 Strontium?_ = 1 St **(as in, 1st)**

_12 Thalium_ = 12 Th **(as in, 12th)**

_Nitrogen Oxygen Tantalum Tungsten Flourine Uranium Lithum Flourine Yttrium Oxygen Uranium Arsenic Potassium… Neon_ = NOT aWFUL iF YOU AsK... **(Neon = Ne, but Blaine wants to say 'Me')**

_Iodine Selenium Europium =_ I SeEu **(But Kurt wants to say 'see')**

_Iodine Lithium Vanadium Europium Yttrium Oxygen Uranium_ = I LiVEu YOU

_Iodine Lithium Vanadium Europium Yttrium Oxygen Uranium Helium = _I LiVEu You **(Helium = too)**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review on the way out!<strong>

**(for extra points and a Klaine Cookie, try writing an entire review in chemspeak - it's not too hard once you get going)**


	3. Baby, It's Balmy Inside

**A/N: This chapter is for melody106 and RZ. Because, although they didn't know it until now, this fic is about the moment that I fell in love with Blaine Anderson and this whole epic era began.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Baby, It's Balmy Inside

Summary: Kurt's thoughts while singing his and Blaine's first duet.

Era: A Very Glee Christmas

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: _Baby It's Cold Outside_ - Glee Cast

...

If Kurt had to be honest, it wasn't really very cold outside. Actually, for an Ohio winter, it was positively balmy. However, it was understandable that 'Baby It's Kind of Cold Outside' mightn't have worked as well with the music.

And, as he stood singing by the fireplace (realising for the first time that Blaine was barely the same height as himself), Kurt was feeling the exact opposite of cold. So he skipped away from the flames, smiling as Blaine followed him to the couch.

But no, the heat was still there.

Perhaps it wasn't the fire's fault after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I would seriously love some prompts. And reviews. Just to know I'm loved.<strong>


	4. Misdemeanour

**A/N: Thanks again to melody106 for her review, and to all those who have favourited and story altered!**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Misdemeanour

Summary: Kurt arrives home with a Misdemeanour Report

Era: Season 3 (It might find a place in canon later on. Just assume this means post-3x05)

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: Shower

...

Kurt's hand shook as he opened the front door, hoping desperately that his father wouldn't be home.

"Kurt?"

Burt's voice came from the kitchen.

With a sinking feeling, Kurt followed the noise.

"How was school?"

Wordlessly, he held out the note, his face already heating up.

_Misdemeanour Report_

_Student(s) Involved:_ Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel

_Incident:_ The students were discovered sharing a shower in the change room after Gym class

_Teacher:_ Ms Sylvester

_Student(s) Explanation:_ "No other showers were free" and "At least we were saving water!"

_Suggested Punishment:_ Cleaning the showers after school on Friday. Using toothbrushes. SEPARATE showers!

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided that I am not writing a KurtBlaine kiss until I get a review from an actual member.**

**And I know that people are reading this, because the number of hits has increased at a rate of 250% per day over the past three days. That means that, assuming this increase is exponential, the entire world population will be reading this story in 18 days time (you see, I'm a maths nerd as well as a chemistry nerd!). Which means that both Darren Criss AND Chris Colfer will definitely be reading it by then. Which means that chapter #21 (assuming I keep uploading one a day) is going to be epic.**


	5. Kinky

**A/N: A huge thanks to the reviewers, favouriters and alerters - you are my Klainebows on a rainy day.**

**Also, because this feels like it's going to go on for a while, I'm going issue a pre-meditated dedication to melody106 and RZ:**

_**One day (actually, in 17 days time, but who's counting?), we all know this story will be rich and famous.  
><strong>__**But I promise it will remember its humble beginnings and the support you two gave it.  
><strong>__**This story loves you and thanks you so much for enjoying it.  
>And for putting up with it when it gets a little crazy.<br>(And yes, I'm totally talking about the story here.)**_

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Kinky

Summary: Blaine closes his eyes, and Kurt does something. The first time.

Era: Night of Neglect-ish

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: Klaine skit in London on 28th June

(_K:_ _You have to close your eyes. Don't look! Don't look until I say open them._

_B: Kurt, we've been through this before._

_K: Okay, okay_.)

**(Blaine's line = things that make you go 'asdfghjkl...')**

**...**

If Blaine Anderson was sure of anything, it was that Kurt wasn't kinky. Facial expressions aside.

Which is why Blaine was so shocked (and not _at all_ turned on) when, the moment Warblers practice finished and the room emptied, Kurt spun on his heel and said, oh-so-casually, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"A surprise."

Feigning reluctance, Blaine obeyed. He listened as Kurt moved away... opened his bag... fumbled through belongings... approached...

"You can look." Accompanying the words was the feel of warm breath on Blaine's lips.

He opened his eyes...

... to see Kurt clutching two theatre tickets.

"You free tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to aberforthisawesome and kurtcoblaine-klainetrain I do now owe you all a Kliss. And I promise one is coming. But I thought I'd tease you with this first. Because I'm mean like that :P!<strong>


	6. Breaking Tradition

**Again, many thanks to my favouriters/alerters/reviewers.**

**I went to find a suitably Klainey way of saying how much I appreciate you all, but got a bit distracted. So now, two hours later, I'm just going to post this, before the next set of Klaine tumblrs load.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Breaking Tradition

Summary: Kurt decides a medium-drip isn't the right drink for Blaine after all.

Era: Sexy-ish (there's a word I never thought I'd use for anything Darren Criss related – what's the 'ish' doing there?)

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: Cup of tea (by RZ)

...

"I'll have a non-fat mocha and-" Kurt broke off, glancing sideways.

Blaine was bouncing on the balls of his feet, dark eyes darting around the coffee shop and hair in an adorable mess. This was Blaine Anderson on two hours sleep. Kurt grinned, saving the sight to his memory.

"And?" the barista prompted.

Was a medium-drip really what Blaine needed right now?

Kurt thought back...

_Well, the good news is you actually only need four more guys!_

_The guy that I like is a junior manager there!_

_Rachel just asked me out!_

"-and a cup of tea for my friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, time for a little rant.<strong>

**Here's the deal: I like writing this, I really do. But I am totally at a loss on why anyone enjoys reading it. Fics like this are fun because they're interactive. They're fun because they give readers a chance to say,'Hey, I've always wondered what this person was thinking when *PROMPT*' or 'Wow, I'd love to see someone write *PROMPT*' or 'Well, they screwed up that scene on the show, it should've gone like *PROMPT*'. And then you can give me really stupid, difficult, obscure things to write and because I like a challenge I'll try writing them and we'll all have a bit of laugh afterwards at the degree to which I failed.**

**That's my way of saying that, if you really don't want to review, then don't. But there are other ways of giving me prompts. Send me a carrier pigeon with a prompt. Write a prompt in sky writing. Smear a prompt on a sandwich and mail it to me (express mail, please - I mean, I'm desperate, but I don't really want a mouldy sandwich prompt).**

**Basically, I WILL WRITE ANYTHING. Yeah, I said it. Go on - try me!**

**Right, I'm done now.**


	7. The Funeral

**Thanks again to everyone.**

**On a completely, different note, I would like to propose a poll, because I'm curious about something:  
>Are you a Britanna fan?<br>And I don't mean like, you think they're okay.  
>I mean, you're a definite fan of the couple.<br>Because I have a theory that a lot of Klaine fans are really just gay fans, and hence love Britanna too.  
>Opinion?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Funeral

Summary: My take on Pavarotti's funeral

Era: Original Song

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: Pavarotti (by Broken Gold) & Flowers (by aberforthisawesome)

-1-

"I just really, really wanted to win."

Blaine watched Kurt drop the rose onto the tiny grave, at a loss for what to say. Pavarotti was, after all, a bird. But not enough emphasis could be put on how important that little warbler had been.

"You did win," Blaine finally said, looking up to meet Kurt's eyes. "So did I. We got each other out of all this."

A smile formed on Kurt's lips.

"That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?"

Kurt's smile widened, and silently, without a fuss at all, he grasped Blaine's hand.

-2-

"I just really, really wanted to win."

Blaine watched as Kurt sighed, dropping the single red rose onto Pavarotti's tiny grave.

"You did win," Blaine finally said. "So did I. We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy don't you think?"

He offered Kurt a half-smile, his boyfriend's lips curling up reluctantly in response.

Wordlessly, Blaine held out his hand, his heart leaping as Kurt took it, holding on tight.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine started as they turned away from the grave. "You do realise that I actually meant that flower to be for you, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll admit, I am a little disappointed that no carrier pigeons arrived at my house today. But I suppose it's still early, so you never know!<strong>


	8. Anything Else?

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to all my reviewers, alerters and favouriters. You have no idea how happy it wakes me to wake up and have more than 10 emails in my inbox. Yes, I live a sad little life.**

**The results of my Britanna poll, if anyone was wondering, are as follows:  
>For: 1<br>Against: 1  
>Doesn't really care: 1<br>So, I think my theory has officially been disproved.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Anything Else?

Summary: Kurt and Blaine go shopping for supplies.

Era: Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: Mustard (by aberforthisawesome)

...

The checkout woman's expression was strict as she took the first item from Kurt and Blaine's shopping basket. She could hear the boys chuckling as she scanned the can of whipped cream.

Whispers broke out as the packet of condoms _beeped_ across the counter.

Kurt squeaked as the bottle of chocolate sauce rolled under the scanner.

Blaine stifled a laugh with his hand as the lube followed the sauce into a plastic bag.

"Anything else?" the woman asked, her expression still firm.

"Mustard," Blaine said, holding up a jar.

The woman's unwilling smile mirrored his wide, mischievous grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Who else is REALLY curious about what is going to happen with that mustard?<strong>


	9. Cookies

**A/N: Okay, so you know how I said I was excited to wake up and find more than 10 emails in my inbox? Well, yesterday I woke up to find more than 20. I seriously love you all.**

**I just found out that in the Klaine skit last night in Dublin there was a  
><strong>**KLISS and a POEM and other ADORABLE OCCURENCES.  
>And I <em>can't watch it<em> because I slowed down my internet  
>(watching AVPM).<br>THERE IS NO JUSTICE IN THIS WORLD!**

**(PS: If anyone knows a youtube link to the skit kliss could they PLEASE send it to me.  
>I am literally dying here.)<strong>

**(PPS: I could also do with someone describing it in very specfic detail,  
>so it <em>feels<em> like I've watched it - any takers? :P)**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Cookies

Summary: Kurt realises that, regardless if they're gay, straight or bi, boys will always be boys. **(And yes, I just quoted Lady Gaga.)**

Era: Any time in Glee-verse

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: Football (prompted by Broken Gold)

...

Kurt snagged two chocolate-chip cookies from the tray on the kitchen bench as he hurried to the front door, taking a moment to breathe deeply before throwing it open.

"Hello-" he started. Then stopped.

Blaine wasn't at the door.

Instead, he was yelling "Go long!" to Finn and sending a football soaring through the air.

"Oh, hey, Kurt."

The boys approached, Finn and Blaine each taking a cookie from Kurt's outstretched hand, and murmuring appreciative, "Thanks, man"s.

Kurt watched them devour the cookies in seconds and then return to their game. He muttered under his breath, "Boys will be boys..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I'm sorry. This is a bit of let down after the previous chapter, coupled with the residue excitement from the skit Kliss...<strong>

**In my defense, I thought this scene was cute, so I just wrote it.**


	10. Kurt?

**A/N: I know it hasn't been 24 hours, but this site says its a new day so I agree. Again, thank you to the reviewers, the alterers and the favouriters. You make my world go round.**

**I'm going to take this opportunity to do some advertising:  
>Go read <span>Blaine Didn't Know He Was In Love<span> by Corriebird  
>RIGHT NOW<br>It is rated M (melody106, stay away from the last chapter!) but is absolutely incredible.  
>I am head over heels in love with Corriebird's Blaine.<br>More head over heels in love than I am with Darren Criss's.  
>Yeah. I said it.<br>**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> "Kurt?"

Summary: I attempt to compress a two hundred and fifty word prompt into a one hundred word story. Klaine fluffiness ensues.

Era: CollegeKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: Blaine being fast asleep on Kurts bed, after spending the night, nothing heated just cuddling shirtless, because it was a hot summer night, and Kurt has to leave but does not want to wake up Blaine. And just as he is about to write him a note he spots his waterproof eyeliner and decides it is a much better idea to leave that love note with the promise to be back soon, on Blaine's chest. He writes it, and then leaves the room with a huge smile, no a brad grin really on his face. You can stop there or...  
>Maybe Blaine wakes up and only in passing a mirror (after taking a shower) spots the note...and then of course spends ages trying to decipher it, because it is all the wrong way round in the reflection ;) Which Kurt the tease of course knew would happen. But lucky for Blaine Kurt just returns then, walks over and having spotted Blaine's confused and helpless look on his face, Kurt leans in, and tracing his fingertips along the writing breathes the love note in Blaine's ear.<p>

(by AweSoMeLAgain)

**Yes, that was the prompt. It is MUCH longer than the story.**

...

Blaine was uncomfortably warm when he awoke, feeling sticky after the hot summer night. He felt beside him for Kurt's sleeping form.

"Kurt?"

No response.

Sitting up, Blaine grabbed a towel off the floor before standing and heading to the bathroom. He sighed as the water washed the sweaty feel from his skin, stepping out at the sound of footsteps in the adjoining bedroom.

"Kurt?"

Still no response.

Blaine paused at the mirror, squinting at the black scribbles over his heart.

"Wha- Kurt?"

Kurt came in, grinning at his boyfriend's confusion.

"What does-?"

Kurt smiled, reading out, "_I love you_."

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! Slightly depressing rant!<strong>

**Today, I realised something kind of sad. On July 3rd, this story got over 1000 hits. That has happened to me once before, when my most popular fanfic ever got 2250 hits the day its last chapter was posted.**

**But you know what? The hits to this story weren't a credit to my writing or to my talent or to me. They were for two guys on the other side of world who don't, and never will, know that I exist. Two guys who are richer, smarter, funnier, more popular, more attractive and generally better than I'll ever be. Guys who are loved/adored/worshipped by more people than will ever give a shit about me.**

**That pisses me off, because it means that my writing - the thing that matters most to me, the thing I have laboured over ever since I decided, with the startling clarity of a six year-old mind, that this was the one great thing I could do with my life, the one positive, beneficial, precious, decent thing that I could give to the world - is meaningless.**

**And I'll tell you what the worst thing is? I'd totally forgive them if they so much as looked at me.**


	11. The Light

**A/N: Another massive thank you to everyone sticking with this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**And here's an interesting fact about me:  
><strong>**I HATE the episode 'Blame It On The Alcohol'  
>Not because of Blaine,<br>Not because of Klaine,  
>But because of Rachel's dress.<br>I kid you not.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Light

Summary: Kurt and Blaine disappear for a chat during Finn's talk to Rachel about drunk archetypes.

Era: Blame It On The Alcohol

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: Santana (by Broken Gold)

...

It was as Kurt dragged him away from Finn that Blaine whispered, "I want you."

Preceded by, "This is the best party ever!" and followed by another miserable, "He's just _so tall_," the words were easy to miss, but Kurt heard them and froze in his tracks.

"What?" he breathed, his mind whirling dizzily.

"Wha'?" Blaine mimicked, utterly clueless.

Looking desperately for an escape, Kurt pulled Blaine through a doorway, into a dark downstairs bathroom.

"Whe'e light gone?" Blaine asked. Then his gaze fixed on Kurt. "Found't."

And, just as he began to lean in, Santana fell through the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>Having watched 'Blame It On The Alcohol' as research for this fic, can I please draw everyone's attention to Blaine's expression in the shot of Rachel leaning on Kurt just before 'Don't You Want Me'? He's in the bottom left corner of the screen, and I think it perfectly conveys his real opinion of Rachel's kiss.<strong>

**And please accept this apology for last chapter's rant.**

**By way of explanation, let's just say that I have this little demon that lives inside my head, and it likes to tear me down occassionally by informing me that I'm worth absolutely nothing in the big scheme of things. Of course, the demon's right, but that's something that I can usually avoid thinking about. Unfortunately, right now, stress and loneliness are kind of making me an easier target than usual. So, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you guys. Or on Klaine. Because I know you're all awesome. And, obviously, I kind of think Klaine is too.**

**Plus, I owe a very special thank you to MissMarauder93, aalikane, IssayRedbird, HpJellicleCat and almendrawoodhouse. You are all absolutely wonderful people, and thank you so much for reminding me that I'm not too bad either.**


	12. Permission

**A/N: Many more thanks to all the wonderful people who are reading this story! (including T - I didn't expect to see you here!)**

**And _very embarrassed_ apologies to everyone who noticed that I kept getting Sexy and Blame It On The Alcohol mixed up last chapter. I have no idea why I made that mistake so many times, but it has been remedied!**

**And, since I've already told you the moment I fell in love with Blaine,  
>(Baby, It's Cold Outside)<br>The moment I fell in love with Glee:  
>Teenage Dream<br>_'don't ever look back, don't ever look back...'_**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Permission

Summary: Kurt asks permission for Blaine to enter his bedroom. And, no, that is not an innuendo! You people ought to be ashamed...

Era: Born This Way-ish

Perspective: 3rd person, Burt-focus

Prompt: Scarves (by Broken Gold)

...

"Dad, we're going to my room to look at that new scarf I bought, okay?"

Flicking his gaze to Blaine, standing nervously by Kurt's side, Burt nodded.

"If you're not back in a minute I'm coming upstairs," he warned.

Ten minutes later, Burt was worried.

He stood and headed upstairs, striding noisily down the hallway to Kurt's bedroom. Peering in, he took in the sight of the two boys sitting on the floor, wowing over a pile of scarves.

Smiling, Burt left, deciding not to notice that Blaine's hair was messier than usual and Kurt's face was very, _very_ flushed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for all of these epic ANs, but now I'm going to make an admission that's been a long time coming, so read on if you want to enter the scary mind of Jg Rox:<strong>

**I'm REALLY nervous about writing a Kliss.**

**It's not that I'm uncomfortable with writing slash - well, okay, it's that a little bit - but it's more that I haven't written a kiss at all in ages and, to steal Blaine's line, _I don't want to screw this up_. This couple kind of means everything to me right now (despite the differences we encountered circa chapter 10) - they're my little ray of light in the darkness that the next four months will be - and I'm worried that I won't be able to do them justice. In case you haven't gotten the hint, I take my writing really seriously, and I never try to write something that I don't think I can write well.**

**So I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting so long for a Kliss (I did, after all, say back in chapter 4 that I'd write one if I got a few reviews, and boy did I get a few reviews!), and I promise I _will_ write one eventually. Honestly, I just need to take my own time with this, because I'm going to be overcoming a few little personal barriers when I finally do get around to writing it. And it's not a homophobia thing before people start accusing me of it. It's just a kiss thing.**

**(On a interesting aside, I looked back and realised that I haven't even typed the word 'kiss' in a story since January, and haven't genuinely written one since April 2010. I barely even remember what the world was like in April 2010! So if anyone has any idea what vital part of me has changed since then, I'd be very keen to know.)**


	13. McDonalds? For A Date?

**I started watching AVPM four times before I watched it through.  
>All I could think was<br>The filming is _terrible._  
>The sound quality is <em>awful.<em>  
>And WHAT IS WITH HARRY'S HAIR?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> McDonalds? For A Date?

Summary: Finn has big (by which I mean horrible) plans for a date. Fortunately, Klaine intervenes .

Era: FutureKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: Finn could be planning a date for Rachel, but because he's kinda clueless, he doesn't know what to do, so klaine steps in to help (by PetitMoi207)

...

"I figured we'd hit McDonalds first-"

Kurt gasped into his coffee, doubling over in a coughing fit, choking on his non-fat mocha. Finn quickly bent down to help Kurt, but Blaine just stood still, gaping.

"McDonalds?" he whispered, as if testing out the word. "For a _date_?"

Kurt resurface, leaning heavily on Finn, who was patting his step-brother's back.

"McDonalds?" Blaine repeated, louder this time, his tone horrified.

Finn looked at him- "Bad idea?"

Blaine and Kurt, the latter still wheezing slightly, nodded.

"Here," Blaine said, offering Finn two theatre tickets. "Have our date. Please, just _don't_ go on yours."


	14. The Talk

**A/N: Thanks again to absolutely everyone reading this comment. I love you dearly!**

**And now, I propose another poll (of sorts):  
><span>Which Glee character do you think you are?<span>  
>Just because I'm curious to know!<br>(I think I'm an Artie/Quinn. Which is very bizarre.)**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Talk

Summary: Burt gives Kurt and Blaine 'the Talk', and finds out more than he'd bargained for.

Era: Season 3 (just after 'Misdemeanour')

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: Burt gives Kurt and Blaine the talk (by Miss Marauder93)

...

"Boys," Burt coughed awkwardly. "You know why you're here."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged mortified looks.

"So, how are things-uh, going?"

"Good." Blaine answered.

"And, at school today...?"

"That was a complete misunderstanding, Dad-" Kurt started, but Burt held up a hand.

"I don't want to know. Just... make sure you're being-uh... _careful_. And, _you_," he turned his eyes on Blaine, "Don't do anything to _pressure_ or _hurt_ my son."

Blaine shook his head, "I'd never-"

But Kurt, unable to hold it in, yelled suddenly over his words, "Alright, yes, we had sex!"

Every pair of eyes turned to him.

"Sorry?"

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea who said that last line. Maybe they all did.<strong>

**And I just realised that this is almost the first time I've actually written what I was prompted to write! Usually I use the prompt as a starting point and let my imagination take me where it wants from there, but this time I actually kept to the point (more or less).**

**Also, I would like to begin generating a bit of buzz for chapter 21. Seeing as the whole world will be reading this story by then, it is going to be epic. And I mean EPIC.**


	15. Basketball

**This is a virtual hug for you all! I just wish my arms were long enough to fit all the way around the world. (There is a DC reference in there. I am aware.)**

**Six days until CHAPTER 21 is posted.  
><em>That's less than a week.<em>**

**Another interesting fact about me:  
><strong>**I am incapable of enjoying Darren Criss's song, 'Sami'.  
>Because my ex-boyfriend's name is Sammy<br>And Darren Criss singing a love song to him is creepy  
>And me pining over Darren Criss pining over my ex is even creepier.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Basketball

Summary: On Blaine's request, the Warblers host an impromptu basketball game.

Era: Night of Neglect-ish

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: Wes (by Broken Gold)

...

"A team that plays basketball together wins together," Wes insisted, holding the blue singlet out to Kurt.

"But we're playing _against_ each other!" Kurt complained.

"Irrelevant."

Still glaring at the singlet, Kurt reluctantly took it, huffing out a grumpy- "Fine."

Blaine laughed with the others as Kurt disappeared into the change room.

A minute later, the newest Warbler emerged, and possibly the worst game of basketball ever began. But it didn't matter.

Because, as soon as Kurt turned his back, Blaine shot a grin at Wes, mouthing, "Thank you!" as he caught another glance of his boyfriend's incredibly sexy arms.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, I semi-quoted High School Musical. I'm cool like that.<strong>

**Also, I've been iffy about this, but I'm just going to go out and say it: I write other stories too! (I know - scary, right?)**

**Mostly, when I'm not obsessing over Klaine, I'm obsessing over Harry Potter. Hence, if you would care to take a short trip to my profile page, you will see a wide variety of Harry Potter fics to browse at your leisure. Lily/James is my OTP, but I also write Harry/Ginny (please don't kill me), Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, Teddy/Victoire, Remus/Tonks and Rose/Scorpius. Plus, there's one other Klaine fic up there, which I wrote about a week before I started this.**

**So you're welcome to drop by anytime!**


	16. Mr Damn I Wish He Were Straight

** I cannot thank you all enough for making me feel wonderful absolutely every day. It is a pleasure to write these for you!**

**Also, sorry to anyone who has me on Story Alert for all my mad posting yesterday. I went a little crazy, and somehow coughed up a 4-chapter story, a oneshot, and another chapter of this in under 24 hours.**

**Five days until CHAPTER 21.  
><em>It's prompt is the 3rd of July Klaine skit.<em>**

**Another advertising opportunity:  
><strong>**Please check out Bookworms and Broomsticks by Subtlynice  
>It's a bunch of RonHermione drabbles, and was definitely my inspiration for this.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Mr Damn-I-wish-he-were-straight

Summary: Puck reads the subtext, and expresses it with his usual subtlety and poise

Era: Born This Way (I realise this doesn't quite work with canon, because ND already knows about Klaine in Born This Way... but maybe they just thought they were really good friends?)

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: An unusual way ND finds out about Klaine (by parcelicious, via mouldy sandwich :P!)

...

"How's it going with Mr Damn-I-wish-he-were-straight?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Mercedes.

"Blaine."

Suddenly, Kurt was very interested in the floor.

It wasn't like he hadn't thought about how he'd tell her...

_3, 2, 1-_ "Blaine and I kissed!" -_blast off!_

_Last-minute parachute check-_ "Blaine asked me out!" _-okay, jump out of the plane!_

_The apocalypse-_ "Blaine's my boyfriend!" -_is here!_

...he'd just never thought it'd be now.

In the McKinley auditorium. As they were about to perform for the entire school. With microphones already connected.

"Good."

"How good?" Puck asked.

Kurt's silence required no explanation.

"They _totally_ hooked up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is the fourth drabble in this series where what I've posted feels like it isn't enough or like it could be better if not for the word limit. So can I ask for your opinion?<strong>

**Would anyone like me to write proper, extended one/two/threeshots of the following drabbles:**

**1) Chapter 8, _Anything Else?_ (i.e. the mustard one)**

**2) Chapter 10, _"Kurt?" _(i.e. the epically long prompt)**

**3) Chapter 11, _The Light _(i.e. my favourite one so far)**

**4) Chapter 16, _Mr Damn-I-wish-he-were-straight_ (i.e. this chapter)**

**Because I am willing to be persuaded to give them a go.**


	17. Brittany Does It Again

**Four days til CHAPTER 21.  
><em>It's title is Lyrics, Lines and Looks<em>.**

**Another fact about me  
>(because I like writing these)<br>- My favourite Glee moment ever is in Prom Queen -  
>Kurt is standing there alone and Blaine says,<br>_"Excuse me."  
><em>****And I melt.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Brittany Does It Again.

Summary: The Brittany/Kurt/Blaine skit translated into real-life

Era: Prom Queen (in my head, this happens just after Blaine discusses singing _I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You_ with Tina and Brittany)

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: Klaine skits from Glee live as real Glee-verse situations (by serangel26)

...

It was when Tina left the coffee shop that Blaine first felt Brittany's foot against his leg. He moved awkwardly, assuming it was a mistake.

"Hi, Blaine," Brittany said, drawing his attention to her coy expression.

"Hi, Brittany," he replied, resisting the urge to scream '_what the hell are you doing?'_ as her leg snaked around his own.

"Do you want to make out?" she asked.

"I'm taken," Blaine quickly pointed out, subtly attempting to free his leg.

"So?"

The leg situation was becoming desperate. Blaine gave a frantic tug, all subtly abandoned.

"Brittany! Are you flirting with my man?"

* * *

><p><strong>That last line is Kurt's, for anyone who didn't get the reference.<strong>

**Also, just because it's interesting, I've been watching the clip for 'Animal' a lot recently (can you blame me, seriously?) and I don't actually think that Kurt is the Warbler who seems the most uncomfortable/awkward in it. It makes me admire Darren Criss, because basically the direction he would've got was 'do the choreographed dance and be sexy' and he pulls it off spectacularly. A lot of the other guys aren't so great at it - they kind of just look adorably awkward.**


	18. Private School Faux Pas

**Welcome to chapter 18 of You Had Me At 'Sesame Street'. I hope you enjoy your stay. To those guests returning to the story, please give yourself a hug. You rock.**

**Three days until CHAPTER 21.  
><em>It contains no dialogue<br>Which means there is a lot of action._**

**And, based on my poll, I'm sorry to say that we'd make up a pretty measly Glee club here.  
>I mean, we'd have one a third <span>Quins<span>  
>one and seven twelfths <span>Rachels<span>  
>five sixths of a <span>Finn<span>  
>a whole <span>Kurt<span>  
>half of <span>Puck<span> (could we just take the mohawk?)  
>half of Mercedes<br>five sixths of Brittany (but is she really ever all there?)  
>seven twelfths of <span>Tina<span>  
><strong>**half of Artie  
>a quarter of <span>Santana<span>  
>a quarter of <span>Blaine<span> (which I guess is better than none)  
>and a pinch of super smexy <span>Sam<span>**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Private School Faux Pas

Summary: With a little help from Blaine, Kurt begins learning the rules at Dalton.

Era: Special Education

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: Henry David Thoreau (by aberforthisawesome)

**(I'll admit now that I have no idea who Thoreau is, so if there is some obvious connection between him and Klaine, sorry for missing it. I'm Australian. Thoreau is as meaningless to me as Edmund Barton is to most of you.)**

...

"Who is this Thoreau guy?"

A unanimous "Shh!" rustled across the library, making Kurt blush and shrink into his chair.

Beside him, Blaine waited until the staring eyes had turned away before hissing, "You're not supposed to talk during study period."

"I worked that out myself!" Kurt shot back in a whisper.

Blaine breathed out a chuckle as he reached over the desk to pull Kurt's pen, dangling dangerously close to the pages of an ancient library book, from his hand.

"We don't write on library books either."

Kurt blushed more, the feel of Blaine's fingers lingering on his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, another story with almost nothing to do with the prompt. Still, I think I managed quite well considering I know nothing about Thoreau.<strong>

**And, if you don't mind, I'm going to gloat for a moment.**

**In a minute, I will leave home to go to work. When I get back, I will be donning my cloak and hat, grabbing my wand, and heading out to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. Yes, that's right. Australia is the first country in the world (as far as I know) where it comes out. I LOVE my country. So, tomorrow, I promise I won't be writing any spoilers, but there might be a few 'asdfghjkl's.**

**YAY!**


	19. A Familiar Song

**Thank you for flying with You Had Me At 'Sesame Street'. In case of emergency, the exit can be found at the top right corner of your page. If we experience any turbulence during the flight, please remain seated, breathe deeply and send a review the pilot if you require assistance.**

**Two days til CHAPTER 21.  
><em>It is from Blaine's POV.<em>**

**I'll tell you a secret about me:  
>My friends think I'm too serious,<br>and that I don't know how to have fun.  
><em>They're wrong.<br>_Give me Darren Criss and a jar of mustard and I'll show you 'fun'.  
>(and, no, I still don't have any idea what's going on with that mustard)<br>**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> A Familiar Song

Summary: Sometimes, something beautiful happens in this world and you just have to express yourself. But it's best not to do so when your boyfriend's step-brother is neaby.

Era: Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: _I Just Had _Sex - Akon & Lonely Island and a thought that popped into my head and was so hilariously awesome that I had to write it down

**(Please, _please_ do me a favour and picture this as you read it. I have decided that it is one of my dying wishes to see Darren Criss, Chris Colfer and Cory Monteith act out this precise scene.)**

...

Finn was returning from the kitchen when Kurt's bedroom door burst open and Blaine leapt out into the hallway, shirtless and clutching a hairbrush, the opening to a familiar song playing in the background.

"Sometimes-"

"Ohh!"

Finn stared as Kurt joined his boyfriend in the cramped hall, a second hairbrush serving as his microphone.

"Something beautiful happens in this world-"

"Blaine!"

"-and you don't how to express yourself-"

"And Kurt, yeah!"

"-you just gotta sing-"

"I JUST HAD SEX! AND IT FELT SO GOOD-"

"Guys!"

The two stopped suddenly, staring at Finn.

"Sorry," Blaine said finally. "Didn't see you there."

* * *

><p><strong>I do apologise for this being the first time Shirtless!Blaine has featured. I predict he will be back again soon.<strong>

**Also, sorry if the ANs this chapter have been weird. When I wrote them (and the chapter itself actually) it was my third night in a row that I'd got home after midnight. I was VERY tired. But I kinda like the goofy stuff I write when I'm sleep-deprived, so I left all of it in.**

**And now, the thing you've really all been waiting for. My opinion (without spoilers) of HP7P2:  
>OH. MY. ROWLING.<br>I cried and I laughed and I clapped and EVERYTHING.  
>And, I'm sure you'd all be glad to know, I TRIED singing AVPMS songs ('Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts', 'Harry Freaking Potter', 'To Dance Again' and 'Gettin' Along') but NO ONE joined in. I guess Australians aren't as StarKid mad as the rest of the world...**


	20. Classroom Musings

**A/N: Thank you everyone for being who you are. If you're reading this, I can guarantee that whoever 'you' is, that person is totally awesome.**

**Also, I made it over 100 reviews! YAY! So, Emrisah, as my 100th reviewer, if you want to pick a number between 22 and 30, you can have a special sneak peak at an upcoming chapter. Since they're only 100 words, I'm happy to PM it to you.**

**And, putting it out there now, I think my 150th reviewer will deserve a similar treat :D!**

**ONE day til CHAPTER 21._.._  
><strong>

**I have news!  
>You remember my kiss troubles<br>(circa chapter 13)?  
><strong>**They have been resolved.**  
><strong>Next chapter is, as promised, going to <em>rock your world<em>.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Classroom Musings

Summary: Kurt sits in class, a little entranced by the marbles in Blaine's hand.

Era: Night of Neglect

Perspective: 2nd person, Kurt **(I KNOW! It's a NEW perspective! I've actually been wondering why I bother with this bit, but now it actually has a purpose!)**

Prompt: blue and green marbles (by BZ)

...

They are marbles. _Marbles_. Just two little glass spheres, resting in Blaine's palm. He doesn't even seem to notice they're there.

Except that, every so often, his thumb lifts up and runs across them, catching on the green one. And sometimes, he brings them up to his mouth and exhales, smiling in _that way_ when they fog up, and he has to wipe them clean again.

And all you can think about is what those _thumbs_, that _breath_, that_ smile_ could be doing to you.

_Is_ doing to you.

Which is sort of embarrassing, given that you're sitting in class.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if no one is able to think of marbles in the same way ever again. I'm certainly not.<strong>


	21. Lyrics, Lines and Looks

**This is for Darren Criss and Chris Colfer.  
>We've had our disagreements<br>(*cough* chapter 10 *cough*)  
>But, really, you're both fairly fantastic.<br>Admittedly, awesome and amazing.  
>In fact, incredible. Ish.<br>Like me.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Lyrics, Lines and Looks

Summary: They've only kissed once in Glee, they've only kissed once in Glee Live, and now, they will have kissed once in this!

Era: Original Song

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: Klaine skit kiss (I think everyone who read my freak out in chapter 9 wanted to see this, but it was specifically prompted by aalikane)

...

It had been going on for so long. So _agonisingly_, _painfully_ long.

There'd been costumes (the blazers, the ties). There'd been props (the coffee, the microphones, the _freaking _canary). There'd been moments _so close_ and times _so right_. But, in the end, none of that mattered.

In the end, Blaine realised, he'd never needed anything more than, ironically, a little bit of _courage_.

So he put aside the _lyrics_, the _lines_, the _looks_. And he leant in and just – _finally!_ – kissed him.

Skin on skin, breath on breath, _tongue _on... but Blaine stopped thinking around about then.

And just-

-klissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that was meant to be klissed. I like the idea that these two have re-invented the kiss, because the normal kind wasn't good enough to describe what they were doing.<strong>

**Also, can I point out that this describes all three klisses (The Original Song one, the skit one and itself) if you just ignore the brackets? I think that's kind of cool.**

**And now, I have some business to attend to. Here goes:**

**I'm going to have to stop writing this.  
>In two days time my break will be over and I won't be able to be as dedicated to this story as I have been for the past three weeks. Fortunately, I have already written up to chapter 31, and have about ten remaining prompts that I WILL write, as well as, hopefully, the extended versions of 'Anything Else', 'The Light' and 'Mr Damn I Wish He Were Straight' before declaring this complete.<strong>

**So, I'm going to be away this weekend (that means nothing will be posted for about two days - sorry!) and when I get back I'm going to look at my emails. I want you to tell me what to do.**

**Here are the options:  
>1) Post the remaining chapters and prompts and then stop<br>2) Keep posting as I have been, and continue accepting prompts and writing more whenever I can  
>3) Post the remaining chapters and prompts and then stop, then start again in November<strong>

**Please know that even if this story stops, it doesn't mean I won't write any more Klaine. I'm really just wondering if a) people are particularly interested in reading more of _You Had Me At 'Sesame Street'_, or if any Klaine will do and b) people are willing to stick with this story, and with me, if it's not updated as often, the ANs are depressing and I don't have time to reply to reviews.**

**Thanks for being so unquestionably wonderful. I trust you all entirely to choose whatever is best for me to do.**


	22. Everything

**Welcome to the beginning of a new era. An era in which I will NOT be terrified to write the word kiss. I promise.**

**Something you ought to know:  
>You are all <em>amazing<em>.  
><strong>_**Spectacular.  
><strong>__**Wonderful.  
><strong>__**Legen-  
><strong>_**(wait for it)  
><strong>_**-dary**_**!**_**  
><strong>_**And I'll let you know ASAP when this story's fate is decided.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Everything

Summary: The moment that Blaine falls in love.

Era: Funeral

Perspective: 2nd person, Blaine

Prompt: _Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop_ – Landon Pigg (prompted by ShezzaMezza)

...

There's something incredible about falling in love. Something about seeing someone and just _knowing_, all of a sudden, that it's _him_. Something as shocking as a newborn baby's cry – because it scares you for a second, before you realise that, _No, Blaine,_ this is a good thing. This is a magical thing. This is everything.

So you sit there, all through your coffee date, feeling just a little flustered because _everything_ is sitting before you, making your heart hammer like a raging bull.

"I want to go to New York," Kurt warns, catching that look in your eyes.

"I'm there."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I like this one.<strong>

**Also, T - I do not approve of you "unf"ing at MY MAN. I remember you telling me not so long ago that:**

**1) DC is less attractive than JM and RB  
>2) Being obsessed with him is creepy<br>3) He's not really all that great anyway**

**And, as much as I appreciate that you've seen the light, if you steal my obsession there will be reprecussions. Serious ones. Consider yourself warned.**

**Same goes to you, melody. I don't care how many intruments he plays or how musically gifted your children would be.**

**(To those of you not in the loop, T and melody are my friends from the freaky realm of reality. They are only just realising now how awesome Darren Criss is. They need to get in line.)**


	23. Pulling, Moaning, Sucking, Groaning

**I can't write Klaine while listening to Darren Criss's music.  
>I feel like he's reading my work as I'm writing it<br>(which is one of my major peeves)  
>and it's even more awkward cos... well...<br>I'm writing about his tongue and stuff.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Pulling, Moaning, Sucking, Groaning

Summary: I think the title says it all.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: Finn could be in the room while Kurt and Blaine are expressing PDA and get uncomfortable (by lillibug618)

...

According to Finn, there was nothing more incredible than watching a Canucks game on the new widescreen TV.

Unfortunately, his step-brother didn't agree.

At the beginning, Kurt and Blaine had been sitting next to each other, eyes focussed on the screen. Perfectly normal.

But then something had happened.

First, Kurt's hand moved oh-so-innocently to rest on Blaine's leg.

Next came the looks.

And then the whispers – Blaine's lips brushing against Kurt's ear, making both boys blush.

A kiss. Then another.

And suddenly all Finn could hear was pulling, moaning, sucking, groaning- "Stop it," he mumbled desperately, covering his ears. "Please."

* * *

><p><strong>I have good news!<strong>

**This weekend, while I was away, I sat down and wrote my extended version of 'The Light', which was one of the three pieces you all seemed keen to read a longer version of. It's called 'Best Party Ever' and can be found on my profile page.**


	24. Maybe If

**This is for T.  
>You can have DC<br>As long as you acknowledge  
>He was loved first by me.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Maybe If

Summary: Blaine tries to work out why he hasn't told Kurt how he feels

Era: Funeral

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: How about you do something with their "I love you's" in New York? Because I feel like that was supposed to be a huge moment and Ryan Murphy just threw it into the last five minutes of the show. It actually really pissed me off, so could you please rewrite it and make me happy again? (by MissMarauder93)

...

Blaine had thought those three words so many times.

He'd seen them in his head, mouthed them to the mirror, wondered how anyone ever had the guts to say them out loud.

Maybe- if Kurt's voice as he sang _Blackbird_, Kurt's smile as they swayed to _Dancing Queen_, Kurt's lips as they kissed in his car, wildly, desperately _tasting_... Maybe, if Blaine could forget all those things, he'd understand why, even now, he hesitated.

"Wait!"

Kurt, halfway to his front door, turned back.

"Good luck in New York."

Kurt smiled. And then, suddenly-

"I love you, Kurt."

-they were out.

* * *

><p><strong>I just came to a decision.<strong>

**I love writing this story, I love Klaine, I love Glee, I love Darren Criss, I love Team StarKid, I love everything about the relaxing and indulging I've been able to do for the past 3 weeks, but unfortunately, now is a really bad time to get caught up in all this stuff. Which means, as of now, I'm giving it all up. No more checking tumblrs and twitters. No more knowing where Darren Criss is every day of the week. No more writing this.**

**I know November is a long time away, and I make no promises that I'll even be back when it comes, but I need to focus on being awesome outside of fanfiction right now, because it's really important that I put all my efforts and all my dedication into achieving stuff that can take me places. Once I get to those places and once I've achieved that stuff, I sincerely hope that this will be the first place I return to. If not, I cannot express how much I love all of you.**

**Thanks for being amazing - I really do mean it.**


	25. One Minute Down

**This is for Emrisah -  
>Your reviews make me laugh every time,<br>****as well as grin like an idiot.  
>You cannot understand how happy it makes me,<br>knowing that my stories bring you so much joy.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> One Minute Down

Summary: Blaine drops Kurt off at McKinley as they prepare for one more year apart.

Era: The Purple Piano Project

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: RENT (Broken Gold)

...

"It's only one more year," Blaine said optimistically.

"I know."

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes."

"That's not so long."

"Exactly. See, that's the wisdom of RENT."

Rolling his eyes at Blaine's grin, Kurt hugged his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his cheek and murmuring, "I love you." Then, refusing to linger any longer, he got out of the car, shut the door, and headed towards McKinley's entrance.

Kurt smiled when his phone buzzed and, pulling it out of his pocket, he read:

_One minute down, five hundred twenty-five thousand five hundred and ninety-nine left to go! xx -B_


	26. Aftermath

**This is for uriah cullen.  
>You are a person of few words,<br>But I love that you review every chapter anyway,  
>Just so I know my wonderful readers are still out there.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Aftermath

Summary: Kurt and Blaine bask in the aftermath

Era: Season 4 (When Kurt is gone but Blaine isn't, and Kurt comes home to visit. I have no idea why this is so specific in my head.)

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: There really was no prompt for this. It just popped into my head, and I wrote it.

...

Kurt lay back on his bed, a grin on his face. After a moment, Blaine flopped down beside him, also smiling.

A minute of silence passed as the boys lay beside each other, enjoying their own little slices of pure bliss.

Eventually, Kurt rolled over and, still grinning, leant up to kiss Blaine's forehead.

"You..." he said, ducking down to kiss Blaine's temple- "Are..." he brushed his lips over Blaine's cheek- "A..." he moved to the corner of Blaine's mouth- "_God_."

Then he kissed Blaine's lips. Hard.

Blaine, smiling smugly, simply said, "I know."

And they started all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>I can only assume that they had just finished eating a rather large jar of mustard. Or snacking on toast. Or reading pamphlets.<strong>

**(how cool is it that you know what I mean by that?)**


	27. Subtlety's Overrated

**For ZeebaDeeba.  
>Because (secretly)<br>I kind of enjoyed torturing you  
>with the marbles and mustard.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Subtlety's Overrated

Summary: Blaine figures out the most obvious way to tell someone you like them.

Era: The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: When Kurt says 'Blaine likes football. I like scarves,' he can accidentally say 'I like Blaine' and Blaine like jumps him on the spot with sweet Klisses in front of Rachel and Cedes (serangel206)

...

"If they figure out a way to make it work, you can bet we'll be there to cheer them on."

Falling silent, Blaine felt his face flush, embarrassed at the words. No one had even mentioned the game before, and already he was jumping at the chance to spend an evening with Kurt. Could he be more obvious?

"Totally. Blaine and I love football," Kurt grinned, utterly unaware of its affect on Blaine. "Well, Blaine loves football. I love Blaine."

Silence.

And then Blaine's lips were against Kurt's, kissing them hungrily.

And yes, he decided. He could be more obvious.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel bad, because I cut a bit of canon dialogue here because I just couldn't get this to be exactly 100 words. So I'm sorry if you noticed that.<strong>


	28. One Day

**This is for IssyRedbird  
>Because you told me my writing wasn't meaningless.<br>**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> One Day

Summary: Blaine knows that, one day, Kurt will be at a party and maybe have a few drinks and meet some guy and start fooling around. Blaine just doesn't realise that today is that day.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine -focus

Prompt: "One day he'll be at a party and maybe have a few drinks and he'll meet some guy and start fooling around..." (Blaine, 2x15: _Sexy_)

...

Blaine remembered saying it to Kurt's dad, back when Kurt was the new kid with the fantastic voice. In retrospect, there was something naive about the words, spoken by a guy who – despite all the talk, all the websites, all the movies – didn't _really_ know what happened between two guys at a party.

Boy, had that changed.

For example, currently, Blaine was pressed against a wall with Kurt's tongue shoved down his throat.

"You're drunk," Blaine laughed, Kurt's hands sliding around his neck and under his collar. His own fingers tugged at the hem of Kurt's shirt. "I like it."


	29. Tux Shopping

**For aalikane:  
>You were right about the hits thing.<br>I've learnt that it's readers like you that really matter.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Tux Shopping

Summary: Blaine tries on tuxes and Kurt admires the view.

Era: Season 3

Perspetive: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: more Blaine in a tux (by Emrisah)

...

"Bravo," Rachel said. "That colour's perfect for you."

"It looks hot," Mercedes agreed.

Kurt silently appraised his boyfriend. Then, suddenly, he stood up and, grabbing Blaine's hand, pulled him back into the change room.

"I look like an idiot," Blaine complained immediately, tugging at the neck of his dress shirt.

Kurt didn't reply.

"Can I just get this tux off?"

Kurt reached out and undid the first two buttons of the dress shirt, fingers lingering on the uncovered skin.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know." Kurt interrupted. "But how else am I going to convince you of how incredible you look?


	30. Your Spell

**This is for MissMarauder93  
>Even though I've stopped writing<br>I will still be avidly reading your fic**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Your Spell

Summary: Kurt sings Blackbird, and suddenly Blaine's fallen under his spell.

Era: Original Song

Perspective: 1st person, Blaine

Prompt: AVPM or AVPS (serangel206)

**I don't know why, but to me Sami(/Harry) is a sad song. So this didn't really end up funny or fluffy of AVPM-y. Sorry.**

**...**

_I'm under his spell.  
>Everything is falling<br>And I don't where to land._

If the entire world had exploded, I doubt I'd have noticed.

All I could see was Kurt's black-clad figure. All I could hear was Kurt's angelic voice. All I could think was that he was too beautiful, too perfect.

I didn't notice the incantation he sang, the wand he waved. But suddenly, a moment too late, I felt the magic flow through me and knew that his spell had already been cast.

It felt as if the world was collapsing – all the pieces finally falling into place.


	31. Addicted

**For HPJellicleCat  
>Cos it's beyond awesome that two HPFC-ers<br>Were brought together by Klaine**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Addicted

Summary: Outside, it's a cold winter's day. Inside? Not so much.

Era: Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: a winter snuggle moment (by Emrisah)

...

Outside Blaine's second-storey window, the wind was tearing at trees, throwing leaves against the glass, which shook in its frame. It wasn't raining yet, but the sky was a menacing grey – billowing clouds threatening to tear open and release the flood.

Inside, however, it was a different story.

Blaine lay on his bed wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his boyfriend sprawled over his chest, keeping him warm. Both boys were silent, but Kurt occasionally moved to kiss the skin he rested on, addicted to the taste. And each time, Blaine's arms pulled him closer, addicted to the feel.


	32. The One Where Blaine's Nervous

**This one's for Horsegahl  
>Because you make me realise that I'm not the only person who sometimes can't be bothered to log in when I want to leave a review<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The One Where Blaine's Nervous

Summary: Blaine gets nervous. Twice. For two very different reasons.

Era: Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: Blaine sees Kurt at Cheerios practice. (by Juliet Hummel-Anderson)

...

Blaine was nervous.

He'd never been alone at McKinley before and, glancing over his shoulder, he understood why even Kurt – brave, strong, courageous Kurt – had been scared away from here. It was creepy.

Following the noise of the crowd, Blaine hurried towards the football field, standing at the bottom of the bleachers once he reached it. He glanced around for Kurt. Then he saw him.

And, oh.

_Oh_.

The pants (so impossibly tight), the top (clinging to all the right places), the bloody pom-poms...

When Kurt met his eye, grinning, Blaine became nervous again. But for a _whole_ different reason.


	33. Changing Allegiances

**This chapter's for AStarWithNoSky  
>Because you read Sacred!<br>!YAY!**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Changing Allegiances

Summary: Kurt walks in on something unexpected in the Warblers choir room.

Era: Rumours

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: Kurt walks in on Blaine singing to Lady Gaga in a very flamboyant manner, awkwardness and questioning about Blaine's allegiance for Katy Perry ensues.

...

Kurt opened the door to the Warbler's choir room and froze.

"How could you?"

The group stopped, turning guiltily to face him.

"_We_ do Lady Gaga, _you_ do Katy Perry."

"We wanted to try something new," Blaine said.

"That's not new – you copied us! Right down to the shirts-"

Blaine was facing him now, the large black words stamped across his chest glaringly obvious:

KATY PERRY FANATIC

Kurt pulled out a marker and, without asking, wrote on his boyfriend's shirt.

"We're even. But don't do this again!" Kurt warned.

Blaine looked down at his shirt and, smiling, read:

KURT FANATIC


	34. Going Swimming

**This is for BrokenGold  
>Because I LOVED writing for your prompts.<br>And without you, the mustard phenomenon would never have happened**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Going Swimming

Summary: Blaine convinces Kurt to go swimming. Sort of.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: a summer swimming moment (by Emrisah)

...

It started out innocently enough. The owner of a pool Puck cleaned was away for a weekend, and offered it to him while she was gone. So, on a hot summer's day, the group convened there, Kurt sitting under a beach umbrella and browsing his latest _Vogue_ as the others enjoyed the water.

Then Blaine approached.

"Coming in?" he asked.

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Kurt had left his chair, hoisted unceremoniously into Blaine's arms. Then, before he had a chance to so much as drop his magazine, he was splashing into the water, fully clothed.

"I hate you, Blaine Warbler!"


	35. Mustard?

**For PetitMoi207  
>I still remember my first review reply to you<br>About you writing chemspeak notes in class  
>And I still think that is really awesome!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Mustard?

Summary: Burt finds the receipt from 'Anything Else?'

Era: Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: It would be hilarious if Kurt's dad found the shopping receipt from 'Anything Else?' (by melody106)

...

Kurt and Blaine sat silently at the table, looking down, faces scarlet as Burt began to read the receipt clutched in his hand.

"Whipped cream," Burt began.

"For a cake," Kurt volunteered.

"Condoms."

"Better safe than sorry!" Blaine quipped.

"Chocolate sauce."

"It was an epic cake," Kurt insisted. "Needed all the toppings."

Burt paused when he reached the next item, then finally said- "Lubricant."

The boys glanced at one another.

"Not for the cake, I assume?" Burt asked with raised eyebrows.

Kurt shook his head.

"And-" Burt paused again. "Mustard?"

Blaine grinned, saying, "Sir, you _really_ don't want to know."


	36. Burt's Shop

**For lillibug618  
>I have no idea why I didn't reply to your reviews more often<br>I'm sorry  
>Because you're awesome!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Burt's Shop

Summary: Blaine visits Kurt at work, and is pleasantly surprised.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: Mustang (by PetitMoi207)

...

Blaine entered Burt's shop and froze at the sight that met his eyes.

Kurt was wearing grease-covered overalls, bending over the bonnet of a car as he prodded at its insides.

Simultaneously, Blaine noticed two other things: the shop was empty and the car was a vintage mustang.

This was just too good an opportunity.

He moved to Kurt's side, tapping his boyfriend's shoulder and capturing his lips the moment he looked up.

Kurt, taken by surprise, took a second to turn around, reaching out to pull Blaine closer.

"We should do this more often," Blaine murmured.

Kurt enthusiastically agreed.


	37. Tomorrow's Problems

**For almendrawoodhouse**  
><strong>Thank you so much<strong>  
><strong>For telling me I am <em>totally awesome<em>.**

**And also, for melody**  
><strong>Cos you're kind of amazing.<br>:D**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Tomorrow's Problems

Summary: A life-changing discovery, a fight and a reconciliation – Kurt and Blaine learn what it means to be in an adult relationship

Era: FutureKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: one that's kinda sad/comforty but not too horrible (by Emrisah)

...

-1-

Blaine grasped his boyfriend's hand as they sat on the sticky plastic seats in the hospital waiting room. Kurt's leg was jigging with impatience, his bottom lip being chewed to pulp.

"We have the results."

Both stood as the nurse approached them, a chart in her hand.

"It's not that I thought there'd be any problems," Kurt said nervously to no one in particular. "It's just better to ask and be told there's nothing wrong than to-" He broke off, taking in the nurse's expression. "-not," he finished lamely.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

The woman's eyes turned on him.

-2-

"You dick."

Blaine winced at the words, glancing up.

Angry, hurt, upset – the emotions flashed across Kurt's face, tears pooling in his eyes at the same time as his lip curled in utter disgust.

"I- I didn't..." Blaine couldn't finish, watching uselessly as Kurt's tears spilled over, trailing down his face.

"You didn't what?" Kurt challenged, face flushed. "You didn't cheat on me? You didn't do something so incredibly stupid that it's going to ruin both of our lives?"

"This doesn't have to be your problem, Kurt!"

Silence.

"You just did it again," Kurt whispered.

"Did what?"

"Broke my heart."

-3-

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Kurt was silent, and Blaine looked down at his angel, needing him to agree.

The evening's drama would have to be dealt with soon enough, but for now, all Blaine really needed was support, compassion, love. All he needed was Kurt.

"Right?"

"I've loved you every minute of every day since I met you," Kurt finally whispered into Blaine's shoulder.

"Even now?"

"Even now."

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, deciding that tomorrow's problems could wait until tomorrow.

"Me, too," Blaine said.

And, as they drifted off to sleep, both men pretended to believe it.


	38. A Beginning

**This is for RZ.  
>I don't quite know how to say this, but I'll give it go:<br>You have never stopped believing in me and my writing  
>Even though, in the past eight years,<br>I must've given you plenty of reasons to.  
>So thanks.<br>A lot.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> A Beginning

Summary: Kurt and Blaine arrive at New York, ready to spend their lives together

Era: FutureKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: "The rest is silence" – Shakespeare, _Hamlet_

...

"Wake up!"

"Wha'?"

"Get up, silly."

Kurt peered out the windscreen. The New York skyline greeted him, sparkling against the early-morning sky.

Opening his door, Blaine stepped out into the silence, and Kurt quickly joined his boyfriend at the front of the car. There, they both stopped, staring in awe at the view.

"It's beautiful."

Nodding, Kurt turned his back on New York to face Blaine. His eyes were tired, his hair messy and his face unshaven. He was perfect.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"I love you," Blaine replied, as if it explained everything.

And, really, it kind of did.

* * *

><p><strong>I cried when I wrote this. I'm still crying now.<strong>

**You all honestly have no idea how much I love you - the old fans, the new ones, the lurkers, the reviewers, the chatty ones, the quiet ones. Every single one of you is amazing. You inspire me, you keep me writing and you keep me happy. So I'm sorry if I couldn't dedicate a chapter to you. I wish I'd written enough to be able to do that.**

**I may never have made it to the entire world reading this, but I don't care. The week after July 3rd, I went five days in a row with over 1000 hits. That has never happened to me before, and I know hits don't count for much, but it was still absolutely incredible for me.**

**I'm so glad to have gotten to know some of you over the past few weeks, and I hope you've all enjoyed getting to know me. Or at least that you haven't hated the experience.**

**Hopefully, in November, I'll be back on the Klaine scene in a big way. If not, I've probably married Darren Criss, because I think he's the only thing that could keep me away from all of this.**

**Thank you. Really.**


	39. The Magic Quill

**I am going insane. Tomorrow, I will be beginning an exam period that could possibly rate in the top ten most important exams of my life, and all I can think about is this freaking Magic Quill. Seriously, someone is trying to kill me.**

**Anyway, when I go crazy, I write. So that's what I'm doing. Sorry that this is random and probably made you go 'Woah - something important has happened!' It hasn't. I'm just seriously stressing out right now.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Magic Quill

Summary: Blaine is crazy. Kurt is confused.

Era: NOW!

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: The Magic Quill

...

Blaine was crazy. There was simply no other explanation.

Kurt watched as his boyfriend upturned tables and peered under couches, constantly muttering to himself, "Not here, not here, not here – but _where_?"

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked

Blaine was silent, just shooting Kurt a wild, half-desperate look as he brushed past, hurried down the hallway and ducked in to the next room. Somewhat reluctantly, Kurt followed.

Blaine continued to mutter to himself as he began an equally thorough search of this second room.

"Where? Where? Where?"

Kurt decided to try again: "What are you looking for?"

"The Magic Quill!"

* * *

><p><strong>You know what? I feel like ranting so I'm gonna rant:<strong>

**People really need to take Australians into consideration more often. Glee season 3 and Pottermore are both coming out in quite possibly the worse period for teenage Australians, and I am SO ANNOYED because I want to see them both SO MUCH but I can't because I have other very important stuff to be doing then. URGH!**

**Okay. I'm done now. Sorry for disrupting your day. Please go back to your normal lives and let me fade into obscurity again.**

**By the way, all I can think of an answer is BEHIND THE ZEFRON POSTER! It's really not a very useful thing to have running through my head right now.**


	40. Bed Sheet Tent

**I'm sorry for doing this again. I absolutely promise that I won't make a habit of randomly posting chapter when I should be studying. BUT I have good reasons for doing this, which are listed at the end of this, for anyone who's interested in reading them.**

**This chapter is for _inoticeyoureanerd  
><em>Because I read her story,  
><span>The Light Can Get Out<span>,  
>and thought it was awesome. <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Bed Sheet Tent

Summary: Yet another tent in which Burt doesn't what to know what goes down.

Era: Born This Way

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: a tent

...

Kurt entered Blaine's room and gasped, a wide smile forming on his face.

Two white bed sheets hung in the centre of the room, cocooning a bare light bulb suspended from the ceiling. The sheets were pulled out to form a large tent, their corners tied to the desk legs, bed legs and what appeared to be hatstand with shoelaces. Kurt caught sight of his boyfriend's shiny black school shoes hidden, lace-less, under the bed.

"This is amazing," Kurt whispered.

Blaine grinned in response, pulling back a flap of sheet, and gesturing for Kurt to enter the softly-lit, pillow-filled interior.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this chapter is shockingly similar to my story 'A Fort Out of Sheets'. It was actually derived from that, because as much as I loved writing a long, slightly angsty fic, I'm still kind of in love with drabbles.<strong>

**Okay, now for my comprehensive list of reasons why it's fine that I am writing this and not studying:**

**1) I'd actually already written this, so have only really taken the time to edit and publish it and write the ANs, which doesn't take long**

**2) I'm in a bad mood, because when I was walking home from the bus stop today a bunch of idiot guys in four-wheel drive started following me and calling out and stuff. It's not like anything happened, I just put my iPod in and ignored them and when I got home I explained to my dog what to do if he saw any strangers hanging around, but I'm pissed off that in this day and age a person who is clearly old enough to look after herself can't even walk home without being harassed. I mean, I don't exactly live in the safest neighbourhood in the world, but it's the middle of the day and there were other people on the street, and yet no one so much as batted an eyelid at what was happening.**

**3) I've finished my exams for the week, and wasn't planning on studying this afternoon anyway.**

**4) I think it's kind of amazing that _inoticeyoureanerd_ had read this and replied to my review on her story saying that this story was awesome. I think it means that the mustard phenomenon has been working its magic!**

**See - so it was really quite reasonable of me to decide to post this. Even if the ANs ended up being longer than the chapter. Like usual.**


	41. Dodgy

**Okay, before you get mad, until about an hour and a half ago, I was being a good girl and studying and everything. Then I went on Tumblr. Bad idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've just been reading spoilers.<br>Anyone who wants to discuss these latest ones please PM me ASAP.  
>I am considering just curling up in a ball now and staying like that all through October.<br>Thoughts?**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Dodgy

Summary: Blaine realises that he's dodgy.

Era: NotTooDistantFutureKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: "I know it's going to take some getting used to, but you'll fit in soon enough. I promise." (_Special Education_, Blaine)

**Just think about it. Seriously.**

...

"Actually," Kurt said, "A lot of the stuff you say to me is kind of... dodgy."

Blaine looked insulted.

"Dodgy? I've never been anything less than an absolute gentleman to you!"

"Yeah, but the gentleman are often the dodgiest ones."

"What makes you say that?"

Kurt gestured wordlessly around his bedroom.

Books littered the floor, having fallen out of the bookcase when Blaine pinned his boyfriend against it an hour ago. Clothes were scattered everywhere – a shirt on the floor by the door, jeans scrunched up on the desk, a shoe upside-down on the windowsill.

"Maybe you have a point..."

* * *

><p><strong>I do know that I have to stop posting stuff. Alternatively, I could just start posting stuff. I mean, I have already written up to chapter 72 for this, so it's not like I'll actually be writing anything new...<strong>


	42. Sausage

**I'm BACK!**

**Because I have no self-control. And, what with EVERYTHING happening in season 3, I am going to have so, SO much to write about in the future.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome back to all my wonderful old readers,<br>And welcome to the new ones.  
>'Sesame Street' is a place of fun and laughter and rainbows and joy,<br>I hope you love it here as much as I do!**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Sausage

Summary: The Warblers host a sausage sizzle. Kurt gets flustered.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: A friend pointed out a hot guy running a sausage sizzle. My mind produced this. *shrug*

...

Given that Blaine was wearing a tacky Dalton apron, wielding a set of tongs, and standing behind a barbeque, Kurt had no excuse for the words he blurted at the sight of his boyfriend at the Warbler's sausage sizzle fundraiser.

"I want your sausage!"

An impossibly bright blush accompanied the declaration.

Blaine grinned.

"No! I-I meant-"

Flustered, Kurt suddenly found that speaking was much more difficult than usual. Inhaling deeply, he tried again.

"I'd like a sausage, please."

Still smiling, Blaine dropped a sausage onto Kurt's bread, leaning in to whisper, "For the record, you're welcome to my sausage anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Cos Blaine's sleazy like that...<strong>


	43. The Offer

**Haha  
>Who else has been following today's 'hickey scandal'?<br>I don't ship CrissColfer,  
><strong>**But I love sitting back and watching the madness unfold.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Offer

Summary: The events leading up to 'Misdemeanour'

Era: Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: Cold

...

It was after a particularly brutal gym class that Kurt and Blaine found themselves alone in the McKinley locker room. Blaine shed his shirt, heading towards the showers. To his surprise, Kurt was at his heels, following him into a stall, then closing and locking the door behind them.

"Mind if I join you?" Kurt finally asked, the blush in cheeks betraying his nervousness.

Blaine bit his lip, trying not to appear too enthusiastic at the offer.

"You should probably know that I like my showers colder than most," he warned.

Kurt grinned and said, "Well, recently, so have I."

* * *

><p><strong>Darren Criss is irritating me. Look what he just tweeted:<strong>

_**'Excited for work tomorrow, early call time... but it's gonna be a fun day. Any guesses why?'**_

**I swear I mean this in the nicest way possible, but seriously: You Smug Bastard.**


	44. Dazzle

**WOW! I'm really trying to be cool about this, but we totally just made it to 200 reviews. Good hustle, team! (I have no idea what that means, it just felt appropriate).**

**The evil side of me has this little fantasy:  
>*Blaine's recollection of 3x05*<br>_Last Night_ - Good Charlotte  
>*Kurt's recollection*<br>_When There Was Me and You_ - High School Musical**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Dazzle

Summary: I prove that the word 'dazzle' can be used to convey genuine romance. I think Stephenie Meyer gave the poor word a bad reputation.

Era: Funeral-ish

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient, present tense

Prompt: Upside-down Kiss

...

As the closing credits of Spiderman roll, Kurt stands up from the couch, stretching and walking around behind it.

"Wait!" Blaine calls, leaning on the armrest and craning his neck back to look at Kurt. "Come here."

His expression puzzled, Kurt approaches. Instantly, Blaine reaches for his face, pulling him into a kiss.

After a moment, Kurt pulls away, breathlessly murmuring, "Dizzy."

Head still on the armrest, Blaine slowly opens his eyes, their hazel glow as strikingly beautiful as always, eliciting a quiet sigh from Kurt.

"No dizzier than usual, though," he admits.

Blaine returns a smile – dazzling as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, so that's my attempt at 'dazzle'. Hopefully I remedied it a little.<strong>

**Also, I'm not one to wax lyrical (often...), yet I cannot miss this opportunity to say _thank you so much_ to every single one of you. I know I say it a lot, but my story is absolutely nothing without all the brilliant people who support it and support me. Reviews don't necessary reflect how great something is or even how many people actually read it, but those of you who review have become the people who I look to for advice and friendship and all those little bits of motivation that help me to keep writing. You become more awesome every single day that you return to this story, putting up with my rants and my characters' occasional OOC-ness. So, seriously, thanks a bunch.**


	45. 12:11

**December last year:  
><strong>**- I left a review on a Sirius/Remus story that began with: -  
><strong>**_"I will admit now that I don't read a lot of slash"  
><em>****- Blaine and Kurt sang alone together for the first time -  
><strong>**_"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"  
><em>****- And I started watching Glee -**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> 12:11

Summary: Blaine tells Kurt to make a wish. Kurt reminds Blaine why he doesn't need to.

Era: FutureKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: Firstly, I have a friend who does this: at any random time she'll say, "it's ... – make a wish!" (and I mean anytime, she doesn't do it exclusively for 11:11 or 12:34 or something) and although it's kind of irritating, it's also kind of nice. Secondly, a Klaine scene popped into my head at 12:11am. As a result, the following drabble was written.

...

"It's 12:11 – make a wish!"

Kurt frowned, rolling over to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Why does it being 12:11 mean I can make a wish?"

That typical, wonderful, wide grin danced on Blaine's lips as he asked, "Why not?"

"Maybe I don't have anything to wish for."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Not even a pet dragon?"

Kurt laughed, "If you want a dragon, take my wish."

"You don't need it?"

"Definitely not. I've got my wish."

For emphasis, Kurt leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. Hard.

The clock ticked over to 12:12 and the wishing minute was over. Neither boy noticed the change.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I should probably have included the contact details of a good dentist with this one...<strong>

**Also, I keep forgetting to say, but I'm accepting prompts again! So if you have absolutely anything that you want me to write, either for this or for 'Something New', feel free to review or PM me! I DO read spoilers, so you're free to prompt anything from that realm too.**

**Oh, and if people are getting sick of my kind-of-spoiler-ish A/N's please tell me. I will not be posting specific episode spoilers until at least the day AFTER an episode airs, and all the chapters for this have been written over the past 2 months so don't contain anything bad, but I don't really notice when I accidentally let general spoilery stuff slip, so please, please just say something if you really, desperately don't want to be spoiled and I will start paying closer attention to what I write.**


	46. Badass

**Greetings, Earthlings! I hope your recent existence hasn't been futile and that your physical and psychological condition is satisfactory. If not, I hope it is restored to, or boosted beyond, a satisfactory state by this.**

**Let's do a poll!  
><strong>**On a scale of 1 to 10: How Much Have You Missed the Blazer?  
><strong>**With 1 being, 'What blazer?'  
><strong>**And 10 being, 'I spend most nights curled up in bed, sobbing and clutching my home-made Dalton crest.'  
>(which, btw, I <em>totally<em> don't do)  
>(often) <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Badass

Summary: A conversation that could've happened between Klaine after Kurt reveals his prom outfit.

Era: Prom Queen

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: _There's nothing more badass than being who you are_ – Darren Criss

...

The silence in the wake of Kurt's departure extended for an eternity before Burt caught Blaine's eyes, nodding at him as if to say, 'Go on, fix it.'

Blaine entered Kurt's room, finding his boyfriend standing before the mirror, tugging at his jacket. Kurt glanced up at the arrival, eyes locking on Blaine's reflection.

"You told me there was nothing more badass than being myself," Kurt said.

"But you don't always have to be a badass, Kurt. Sometimes you can just be- "

"I'm proud of who I am," Kurt interrupted. "I'm not hiding that."

Blaine smiled sadly.

"I know."


	47. Practice Makes Perfect

**Based on the number of reviews, visitors and hits this has got over the past 24 hours, either some fandom explosion happened last night that I don't know about, or I have the most wonderful readers in the world.**

**I suspect the latter.**

**When I think, I refer to myself in plural.  
>As in, 'We should stop watching Glee so much'<br>Or, 'We have a really itchy neck'.  
>Now that I've shared, feel free to assure me that you are crazy too!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Practice Makes Perfect

Summary: Kurt and Blaine practice. A lot.

Era: Original Song

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: _"We should practice..."__/"I thought we were."_ - Klaine, Original Song

...

_Practice (v.): to perform an action habitually or customarily; to do (something) repeatedly to acquire or polish a skill._

'Practice' was a very loose term, Kurt thought. It encompassed an awful lot.

For instance, technically speaking, when Wes ordered him and Blaine to 'practice' for regionals, it was really _Wes's_ mistake for not being more specific about what they were to practice. Indeed, for all Kurt knew, a large proportion of the judges' scores could be based on an assessment of his ability to reduce Blaine to a moaning wreck.

Personally, Kurt thought he'd do exceptionally well in that criteria.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kind of desperate to write a longer version of this. Anyone else interested?<strong>


	48. Technicalities

**Yep, yesterday's drabble is on the list of ones to write a longer version of. It might end up being a chapter of Something New, actually. Y'know - two birds, one stone... (is it inappropriate to use that expression about an era close to Pavarotti's death?)**

**If RIB really wanted to make me cry, they'd only have to do one thing.**  
><strong>Have a Klaine break-up scene<strong>  
><strong>And play 'Candles' in the background.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Technicalities

Summary: Mercedes asks Kurt what went on with Blaine at the prom.

Era: Funeral

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: kilt

...

"Exactly how far did you and Blaine go on prom night?"

Mercedes' question came during Glee rehearsal while Mr Schue was demonstrating a dance move to Finn. It was the fourth time Kurt had been interrogated that day and, as before, he stayed stubbornly silent.

"You don't have to tell me _details_," Mercedes insisted. "Just give me a rough idea. Like, did you kiss? Did you go further? Did any clothes come off?"

"No," Kurt answered tersely.

But, when his friend turned away, he couldn't suppress a grin. Technically, he wasn't lying. The kilt had never been removed, per se...


	49. Eyes Like That

**It is almost a week until my exams start. I am going to be incredibly stressed and probably angry at lot of the time over the next month, and updates mightn't be as regular as I'd like them to be. Please just bear with me, and try not to be too offended when my A/Ns stop being quite as kind as they usually are. I am still completely indebted to you all, but I might neglect to mention that as often as I should over the next little while.**

****Not to seem mean, but...  
>If everyone who <em>said<em> they died whenever a Klaine spoiler came out or Darren Criss sang actually _did_ die  
>I would have a whole lot less competition.<br>Just saying.****

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Eyes Like That

Summary: Blaine disobeys his own advice.

Era: The Sue Sylvester Shuffle **(When I was trying to think of the right era, my exact thought was, 'When does Blaine start dancing on tables?')**

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: "You're not going to make it as a Warbler if all you care about is getting noticed." (_Special Education_, Blaine)

...

In retrospect, Blaine could admit that it was hypocritical.

For so long, he'd been sure that being a Warbler was all about being like everyone else. Their uniformity guarded them from a world that hated individuality. Blaine had even managed to forget that, within the confines of Dalton, he was constantly being regulated, controlled, suppressed.

Then Kurt came along.

And, suddenly, all of Blaine's energy was set free, and every whimsical desire surged through him like a lightning bolt. So he started showing off, just a little.

After all, who wouldn't show off when eyes like that were watching you?


	50. Remedies

**Oh My Rowling.**

**_Roses in December_ by ckofshadows**

**It's in my favourites.**  
><strong>Just read it.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Remedies

Summary: Klaine discuss the important things that are wrong with the world.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: "Because there's never an excuse for stirrup pants!" (Kurt, _Laryngitis_)

...

"Crocs."

"Sandals and socks."

"Anything olive green."

"Or baby pink."

"Or with feathers."

Kurt was silent.

"Unnecessary feathers," Blaine clarified.

"Fine. Stirrup pants."

"What's wrong with stirrup pants?"

Kurt looked up, gaze moving to his boyfriend, settled at the end of the sofa.

"What _isn't_ wrong with stirrup pants?"

Blaine shrugged, admitting, "I've never had anything against them."

"Your attractiveness just plummeted to an alarmingly low level."

With a chuckle, Blaine slid along the couch, lifting his body to hover over Kurt's.

"Well," he started, leaning in, "I think I'd better remedy that."

Kurt managed a breathy, "Definitely," in response.

* * *

><p><strong>I will admit now that I have no fashion sense. I was making these up as I went.<strong>

**Also, seriously, read the story in top A/N. It's not smut or angst or anything that anyone could possibly dislike. It is just perfect. And, once you're done, you are welcome to thank me for recommending it. I promise you will not be disappointed.**


	51. Self Indulgence

****Stuff this –  
>Go read absolutely every Klaine story ever written on this site by Aeria<br>She is absolutely brilliant.****

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Self-Indulgence

Summary: Sometimes, Kurt lets himself indulge in the occasional fantasy.

Era: New York

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt focus

Prompt: "Do you ever fantasise about your own funeral?" "No." (Rachel and Kurt, _Special Education_)

...

It was all Rachel's fault. She'd mentioned something to him a while back, something so off-hand and casual that normally it would have gone straight in one ear and out the other. But, for whatever reason, this bit of insanity had stuck fast in Kurt's mind.

He knew it was morbid, sick, crazy.

Yet, there was _something_ about picturing it: men in black coats, crying girls, Blaine, still and silent, overwhelmed by emotion. All because of _him._

Of course, the fantasy reeked of self-indulgence.

The difference was that Kurt wasn't picturing a funeral. He was picturing a wedding.

_Their _wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Normally I like my endings. This one though, is truly cringe-worthy. Let's all cringe together! *cringe*<strong>

**Good. I'm glad we did that.**


	52. How To Not Watch TV

**Huh.  
>My friend just pointed out to me that I write slash.<br>I have no idea why that's weird to me but it is.  
>Just. Huh. <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> How To Not Watch TV

Summary: Kurt and Blaine perfect the art of not watching TV.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine focus

Prompt: none

...

They were on the couch at Kurt's house, very thoroughly _not _watching TV, when Blaine felt the tell-tale ache start building inside him. He groaned into his boyfriend's hair, making Kurt grin against his neck, adding a sinful scrape of teeth to the already far too good combination of lips and tongue.

"No- wait, Kurt- _god_... stop, stop-"

Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine with furrowed eyebrows.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, glancing down at his boyfriend's neck.

"_No_."

"Good."

And, with that, Kurt went back to his ministrations. Blaine didn't have the willpower to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>This is embarrassing, but I feel like I need to tell someone.<strong>

**Right now, I am sitting on the floor with my laptop, my dog beside me (well, not anymore, he walked away when I started typing), eating fruit salad, watching my inbox fill up with wonderfully kind reviews, listening to Darren Criss singing Last Friday Night and grinning like an idiot. Sometimes, life's not so bad.**


	53. Upstairs

**I don't think my favourite moment of 'Asian F' is the Klaine scene.  
>Because, seriously -<br>****Finn's little happy dance when the coin lands on 'heads'?  
><strong>**He's kind of adorable.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Upstairs

Summary: Kurt teases, Blaine pleads. What else is new?

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine focus

Prompt: none

...

"We could go upstairs."

Blaine regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. But that probably had more to do with the fact that they made Kurt's hands stop their oh-so-delightful strokes across his exposed stomach than because he actually felt bad.

"What?" Kurt breathed, suddenly nervous. Which Blaine thought was pretty odd, seeing as Kurt had had no qualms about pressing so impossibly _hard_ into his thigh only moments ago.

"Upstairs," Blaine repeated. "To a bed. I've heard they're much more suited to stuff like... this."

Hovering above him, Kurt seemed unconvinced.

"Please?" Blaine tried.


	54. In The Movies

**I'm kind of fickle.  
>Once I was reading a Klaine fic, got two sentences in and closed it.<br>Want to know why?  
>It said Blaine was wearing a hoodie<br>And I couldn't picture it.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> In The Movies

Summary: Kurt discovers that some things are a little different in reality.

Era: FutureKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt focus

Prompt: "Usually, it's just like, 'Finished!' and then they're asleep"

**(I overheard someone saying this. I have no idea what they were talking about. Probably something perfectly innocent like kittens or clouds or mustard. Anyway, in my head, it became what follows...)**

...

They never showed this bit in the movies.

In the movies, sex was brilliant and when it finished there a few content smiles and then everything faded to darkness and the credits rolled. Kurt only realised now that reality lacked credits.

Instead, there was this.

He was tired, but it was the wrong type of tired. He felt absolutely no inclination to drift off to sleep, so now he and Blaine both lay there. Naked. Sweaty. And kind of... sticky. Not in a good way.

"Why is this awkward?" Kurt finally asked aloud.

Blaine breathed out a laugh.

"No idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, I'm so sorry that I haven't been replying to reviews. Studying has been intense and my exams start in 3 days. To make up for it, I promise that anyone who reviewsPMs on November 4th will receive the longest, most sincere, detailed and long-winded response ever.**

**Secondly, 'Sesame Street' now officially has a tumblr, which is **jgrox-sesamestreet . tumblr . com**  
>I will be accepting prompts via that page as well as in reviews now, which means you can prompt me with a picture, video or song if you want. Also, if anyone wants to (or has) created anything related to this story, you can submit it there. Sesame Street will be updated on that at the same(ish) time as it is on my fanfiction, but it won't include ANs. I don't know if that's a good thing or not :P!**


	55. The Most Important Man

**You know what's incredible?  
>When they were writing that line in 'Duets'<br>****~_Why can't I walk hand-in-hand down the hall with the person I love?~__  
><em>****They already had the hallway scene written.  
>How amazing would it be to write a character and just know that, soon, his dreams would be coming true?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Most Important Man

Summary: Sometimes, Burt wants the old Kurt back.

Era: Night of Neglect

Perspective: 3rd person, Burt focus

Prompt: "I promise you, we will hang out as much as you want. Just not tonight." (Burt, _Laryingitis_)

...

Sometimes, Burt misses his son.

Vaguely, he can remember leaving Kurt at home with a box of take-out when he'd go to a dinner with a lady, or out for a beer with his mates. Less vaguely, he can remember Friday nights watching football with Finn, not having to endure snide comments about dirt and grass stains and how no one should ever wear those colours together.

Sometimes, all Burt wants is to have _that_ Kurt back. The Kurt who isn't surgically attached to a suspiciously charming classmate. The son whose _father_ is the most important man in his world.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys. Guys. Guys. Guess what?<strong>

**The mustard phenomenon has begun to make the rounds on Tumblr. 'Mustard?' is my most 'liked' chapter. You have no idea how excited this makes me.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you x 1,000,000,000!**

**I absolutely adore you all.**


	56. Two Weddings

**That awkward moment  
>When you see someone make a little action or shrug or something<br>And you're like – "OMG, Darren Criss does that **_**exact same **_**movement!"  
>And they're like, "Who?"<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Two Weddings

Summary: Kurt envisions the future, and perhaps gets a little bit carried away.

Era: FutureKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt focus

Prompt: An actual conversation I had with my friends, detailing my inevitable marriage to Darren Criss.

...

"We'll have two weddings. One for our friends and family, and another big, tacky one in LA for the paparazzi to crash."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up.

"'Paparazzi'?"

"The ones following the whirlwind romance of Kurt Hummel: Broadway sensation and Blaine Anderson: world famous popstar."

"Rockstar," Blaine corrected.

"No, Blaine – _popstar_. Anyway, I've promised Mercedes can be my maid of honour at the LA wedding, and Brittany wants to be a flowergirl at both-"

"Flowergirl?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, muttering, "Don't ask," before continuing on.

Blaine listened with a smile, swearing never to let go of the incredible boy beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to note that I wrote this on the 16<strong>**th**** of September, 2011. The day I graduated from high school. The day after I gave my Valedictory speech. Almost six years after I began at my school for the first time, utterly unaware that the people I met would completely change my life.**

**Thanks so much to all my beautiful, wonderful, awesome friends. And also my teachers. They're pretty cool too.**


	57. Utter Perfection

**Simply because I think this is interesting...  
>From what I can guage, people's favourite chapters of this fic have been:<br>A Familiar Song  
>Anything Else?<br>****Mustard?****  
>Clearly, you guys like badly-disguised sexual innuendoes.<br>****I'm okay with that.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Utter Perfection

Summary: Blaine showers, Kurt has nice hair. One of those images is perfect.

Era: FutureKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: This image: http : / / fmlgleek . tumblr . com / post / 6101077190 / today-my-boyfriend-turned-down-a-shower-with-me (without the spaces).

**Basically, it's a picture of Blaine looking at Kurt (a screenshot from Night of Neglect, in case you're wondering) with the caption, '**_**Today, my boyfriend turned down a shower with me because he didn't want to get his hair wet. FML.'**_

...

Most people would spontaneously combust if faced with the vision that greeted Kurt when he entered his bathroom. Most people would be unable to cope with the sheer beauty of the sight, barely diminished by the steam obscuring Kurt's vision.

For, as he stared into the mirror, Kurt knew that, finally, his hair was perfect.

"Blaine!" he called, addressing the shower behind him.

His boyfriend poked his head out from behind the curtain, nodding appreciatively at Kurt's reflection before leaning forward to grab his waist and pull him closer.

"Join me?" Blaine asked roguishly.

Kurt's horrified expression was answer enough.


	58. The Tension

**I'm kind of confused.  
>I got a review for one of my HP stories and I think it was criticising the fact that I'd stuck to canon<br>("From reading other stories [by] you, you could think of much better!")  
>But I ALWAYS write in canon for my HP stories<strong>**...**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Tension

Summary: Blaine reflects on the 'Baby It's Cold Outside' experience

Era: FutureKlaine

Perspective: 2nd person, Blaine

Prompt: "This song is all sexual tension. I mean, it's not talking about the snow!" (_The Glee Project,_ talking about 'Baby It's Cold Outside')

...

You'll never acknowledge the tension.

Even later, when Kurt asks you if you felt it –the sparks that flew as his angelic voice _crooned_ the lyrics to you – you say no.

"Of course I didn't think of it like that! We were singing together – that's all."

But that wasn't all. You knew it then and you know it now, but you hold it inside, hoping it never gets out.

Because it's gross, really. Back then, he was young and innocent and a friend.

All you can be thankful for is that you don't have to pretend such things about _Candles_.


	59. Sid and Diego

**When I was 13, my friends allocated themselves nicknames from Ice Age.  
><strong>**I was Diego.  
><strong>**Clearly, I won.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Sid and Diego

Summary: Klaine watch and discuss Ice Age

Era: Funeral-ish

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: Klaine watching Ice Age

...

Blaine sat in contemplative silence as the movie's credits started, ignoring the bemused stare of Kurt, curled beside him on the couch.

"You enjoyed that movie way too much," Kurt teased.

Still silent, Blaine frowned at the cave drawings being sketched onto the screen.

"That's because I was thinking about it," he finally said, looking over at Kurt. "I'm trying to work out which character I'd be."

Kurt laughed, "The squirrel thing, definitely."

"I disagree. I think I'm Sid."

"The sloth? Why would you want to be him?"

Blaine grinned.

"Because Sid gets Diego. And I _know_ you are Diego."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Three exams down, six more to go. Boy, do I live and exciting life :P!<strong>


	60. Empty Desk

**As a general rule, I never apologise for this, but I do feel obligated to mention it:  
>I am Australian<br>I spell things the right way  
>I'm sorry if sometimes you disagree<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Empty Desk

Summary: At Dalton, Blaine is reminded of Kurt's absence

Era: Rumours

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: Blaine being handed back a test (from this story _http:/ /fondof-fic . livejournal . com / 590 . html # cutid1_ over at LJ) and also inspired by the whole 'Kurt winning' fandom explosion that happened when 3x01 was released

...

Blaine smiled at the 'A' printed neatly in his test's corner. Nearby, the teacher returning the papers paused by an empty desk.

That desk had been Kurt's until he'd transferred back to McKinley. He'd been a quiet member of the class, never drawing attention to himself, and yet Blaine had always been hyper-alert to his presence. More so recently.

To the teachers, Kurt had just been another transfer student.

To Blaine, he'd been more.

"I'll take that," Blaine offered, reaching out for Kurt's paper.

"Tell him he did a good job," the teacher smiled.

Blaine glanced at the mark: 'A+'


	61. The First Thing

**WARNING!  
>These next 7 chapters are pure self-indulgence<br>They're basically 100 words of me obsessing over certain body parts  
>(that sounded dirtier than I meant it to...)<br>Don't say you haven't been warned!**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The First Thing

Summary: Kurt loves Blaine's hair

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: Hair

...

Kurt can't decide which feeling he prefers: the crunch of product or the soft texture of loose curls beneath his fingertips. Both are always somewhat of a shock, a reminder that, yes, he's allowed to touch Blaine like that, he's allowed to elicit those sounds from another boy. He's allowed to bury his hands deep, searching for scalp, skull, skin – he doesn't know which.

Because, really, what he's searching for is something solid, something sure to grasp as his world topples down around him like a child's tower of blocks. What he's searching for – and what he finds every time – is Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Had anyone else seen the behind the scenes video of Fashion Night Out? I think tumblr got it right when someone on my dash said, 'I don't want to objectify or anything. But like. Darren has a great ass'.<strong>

**Yep.**

**I agree.**

**That pretty much summarises my experience of the video.**

**(Also, on an unrelated but kind of cool note, Darren is performing at an event for the Trevor Project on November 4th. See, he's celebrating me finishing exams too! As well as raising money for a charity that does great stuff etc...)**


	62. The Second Thing

**I have an idea:  
>These 7 chapters are actually based off something<br>The first three people who can correctly guess what will win a prize!  
>The prompt and title of each chapter is a clue.<br>Also, people who read my HP stories posted in September might recognise it.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Second Thing

Summary: Blaine loves Kurt's eyes

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: Eyes

...

In the light, Kurt's eyes are azure. In the dark, they're the colour of ash. And at times like these, when his head's thrown back, his fingers clenched around Blaine's forearm, they're a wild stormy mess of greens and browns and blacks and greys and blues – unreadable, undefinable, unendurable.

Blaine can feel them on him as he ducks down to nip, suck, worship Kurt's neck, not aiming to bruise it or mark it or do anything but appreciate its beauty. All he wants is to admire the flawless skin until those perfect eyes close tight, unable to bear the ecstasy.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a tiny weeny little rant to go on. I promise it won't take long.<strong>

**I find it kind of sick when people write about Klaine obsessions with 'marking' each other. I mean, scars and bruises fascinate me as much as the next person, but the whole thing about Klaine is that everyone else hurts them and they protect each other from it all. They don't inflict it. And I get that there's more to it than that, that really it's about _passion_, and I have no problems with the occasional hickey. It's the pieces that make it a fetish - something regular and desired and pre-meditated - that irk me. I don't know... it just doesn't sit right with me.**

**Just an opinion of mine. Feel free to disagree.**


	63. The Third Thing

**Hehe.  
>I wrote chapter 100 of this yesterday.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Third Thing

Summary: Kurt loves Blaine's Levi's.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: Levi's

...

Usually, Blaine doesn't wear tight clothes. His style is preppy, and although it's a little bit too mainstream for Kurt's taste, somehow he makes it work.

Sometimes though, Blaine experiments.

Kurt thinks it's an attempt to get him to break the unspoken agreement they've made not to move too fast. He thinks it's Blaine's way to say_, oh, hey, look at that, I have a penis!_, without actually saying it out loud. He thinks Blaine knows that it works.

Because those are _Levi's_ for God's sake, and Levi's are not supposed to be anything special. Except those pants _so_ are.


	64. The Fourth Thing

******I'm kind of perplexed by the concept of a girl's ovaries exploding meaning she's turned on.  
>I mean, I didn't pay a whole lot of attention in sex ed,<br>But I'm about 90% sure that it doesn't work like that...******

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Title: The Fourth Thing

Summary: Blaine loves Kurt's kisses

Era: Original Song

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: Kiss

...

It's not unexpected.

Blaine's done this before. He knows the logistics of it, the feel of it, the way it works.

Blaine is in control of this. He's in control of the way he presses his lips against Kurt's, trying to get across everything – absolutely _everything_, because now is not the time to hold back – that he can't put into words. He's in control of the way his hand holds Kurt's cheek – gentle, steady and sure.

He's not in control of Kurt.

Kurt's startled breath, Kurt's soft hand, Kurt's lips and tongue and teeth.

So maybe it's a little unexpected.


	65. The Fifth Thing

**I've considered changing the title of this fic.  
>I mean, no one really gets the Sesame Street joke anymore...<br>But its title is alphabetically last of all my stories,  
>So it's really easy to find it when I have to update.<br>**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Fifth Thing

Summary: Kurt loves Blaine's laughter and his tears.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: Laugh/Cry

...

Kurt has never seen Blaine cry. He's never seen Blaine lose control, lose composure. He's never seen him let down the veneer – the dapper, confident exterior – at least not for long enough for anything real to get through.

So, the day that facade finally crumbles away, he's a little shocked at the result.

"They were just _so mad_," Blaine finishes, his eyes closing against the memory.

"Madder than the hatter?"

Blaine stares for a second, still desperately trying to hold back tears. Then he blinks and a droplet escapes his iron grip.

"You're an idiot," he says.

But he's grinning.


	66. The Sixth Thing

**Generally speaking, I'm more of a Darren Criss fan than a Chris Colfer fan.  
>(mostly because CC is publishing a book and kissing Darren Criss, which basically means he's hijacked my dreams)<br>But if at the beginning of Born This Way they'd pulled open his jacket and it'd said: LIKES GIRLS  
>I may have changed my mind.<br>Because every time I watch that it is still _Really. Hot. _**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Sixth Thing

Summary: Blaine loves Kurt's hands.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: Hand

...

It's a bit frightening just how powerful Kurt's hands are. Each brush of his fingers sends a jolt of electricity surging through Blaine, making his body buzz. Because Kurt _knows_ how much it means to be able to do that – to be allowed to hold hands with another boy.

Blaine doesn't know it the way Kurt does. He doesn't understand that fingertips tickling wrists, palms squeezing shoulders, hands gasping hands means what it does.

However, he does understand the significance of fingernails on his back, knuckles against his stomach, fingers dancing on his belt buckle. Yes, he understands that _perfectly_.


	67. The Seventh Thing

**_"Love isn't something I take lightly.  
>I think people get angry and frustrated and hurt and upset but I don't think you [ever] fall out of love."<em>**

**Someone said that to me the other day.  
>It made me realise how sad it is that I don't believe it anymore.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Seventh Thing

Summary: Kurt and Blaine love loving each other. Simple as that.

Era: New York

Perspective: 2nd person, non-specific

Prompt: Love

...

It's frightening and thrilling when you realise it.

Frightening because it makes your stomach tie into knots and fear what rounding the next corner will reveal.

Thrilling because it's like being at the top, waiting for the drop, wondering if, once you start falling in earnest, you'll ever be able to stop.

But the moment you realise it, you're already set on riding this rollercoaster. You're ready to clutch the bar during the scary bits and throw your arms in the air as the good times fly by.

Because you know he'll always be there beside you, buckled in tight.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a little bit for melody, a little bit for me, and a little bit for anyone else who's accidentally given up on love. I hope one day you have a reason to believe in it.<strong>


	68. Superman

**I don't think I've written a chapter of this is first person yet.  
>Because writing in first person requires some intimacy with whoever's head I'm getting inside,<br>And I wasn't quite ready to be intimate with either of these two.  
>Now, I think I'm ready.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Superman

Summary: Klaine talk about desirable superpowers

Era: I have no idea why, but this is giving me a 'The Purple Piano Project' vibe

Perspective: 1st person, Kurt

Prompt: Superpowers

...

"Superman, really? I always pegged you as a Spiderman guy..."

Blaine laughed, closing the photo album.

"Nah, Superman's awesome. He has x-ray vision. All I wanted was to see through stuff."

I raised my eyebrows, letting the words hang between us. He laughed again, shuffling closer to where I sat against the headboard.

"Not stuff like _clothes_. Stuff like walls and-"

"Blaine," I interrupted, "you're really not helping your case here."

He rolled his eyes.

"Actually, though, if you asked me now, I'd still want to be Superman."

"Why?"

"Well, _now _there are some clothes I wouldn't mind seeing through."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... return of SleazyBlaine. But this is sort of SweetSleazyBlaine, so he's forgiveable.<strong>

**Also, congrats to TheWeddingFairy, ZeebaDeeba and the Awesome anon who guessed correctly that the last 7 chapters were based off '7 Things I Hate About You' by Miley Cyrus. I got it as a prompt for a few Harry Potter stories and, while I was listening to it (for purely scientific reasons), these Klaine drabbles came to me. If the three of you (I don't quite know how the anon will do this, but you're welcome to try - if you have a tumblr you can do it through that) want to PM me a number between 75 and 99 you can get a special advanced preview of a future chapter as a prize.**

**(And yes, melody, you also guessed correctly. I'll give you a hug or something if you really want a prize.)**


	69. Wish

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favourited or story-alerted this story!**

**I am having the absolute worst day (because I have to re-write my entire 2000-word essay for Monday's exam, which is going to take all weekend so I won't be able to study much for any of my other upcoming exams, including Chemistry and Physics, which are actually my most difficult subjects) and it is honestly thanks to all of you that I haven't had a mental breakdown, destroyed my computer and condemned myself to life as a homeless person, living under a bridge and selling jewellery made from leaves and broken glass.**

**So thank you. Really.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I have officially decided to stop reading spoilers.<br>Who wants to start making bets on how long that'll last?  
>One day? Two?<br>Maybe a week?  
>I'll bet I've caved before 3x05.<br>**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Wish

Summary: Kurt celebrates his birthday with Blaine.

Era: I'm not going to take a stab at this, because I have no idea when Kurt's birthday is and don't want to get it wrong.

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt

Prompt: birthdays - ZeebaDeeba

...

Kurt blew out the candles on his cake, smiling up at the friends and family surrounding him, crowded into the small kitchen.

As he stepped into the hugs and cries of "Happy Brithday, Kurt!" he sought out Blaine's eyes, making his way towards him. Tingles rippled through Kurt as Blaine wrapped him in his arms, and Kurt brought his mouth to his ear and whispered, "Do you want to know what I wished for?"

Blaine pulled back, looking appalled as he said, "If you tell me what it was it won't come true!"

"Too late," Kurt laughed. "It already has."

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh. I am sorry for imposing my bad day and a bad chapter upon you all. I can only hope that things will be looking better by tomorrow.<br>**


	70. Misquotes

**I hated Glee for the first one and a half seasons.  
>I only started watching it because Darren Criss was in it.<br>And he was associated with Joey Richter and Joe Walker.  
>Who I liked.<br>Oh, how times have changed... **

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Misquotes

Summary: Blaine's Darren starts to show.

Era: Blaine's Senior Year

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: nerds

...

Blaine peeked into the conference room, let out a little scream and flattened himself against the wall outside.

"I can't go in there!" he hissed.

"Yes, you can," Kurt replied. "Just because they have glasses, braces and no fashion sense, it doesn't mean they're smarter than you. You have just as much right to apply for this scholarship as them."

"It's not that," Blaine snapped. "It's just that I haven't watched Star Wars for months. _What if I misquote something_?"

Kurt laughed, grabbing Blaine's hand to pull him inside.

A girl approached them, smiling, and said, "You're late, young Padawans."


	71. Parallels

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who sympathised with my stress-out a couple of days ago. I re-wrote my essay in time, sat the exam this morning and everything went fine. Life is good again!**

**This might be the 3-week Glee hiatus talking,**  
><strong>But I'm thinking of wrapping this fic up.<br>100 words per chapter  
>100 chapters<br>It just has a nice symmetry to it... **

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Parallels

Summary: Blaine deals with the death of someone important to him.

Era: Funeral

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: On October 3rd, my iPod faked its own death. I am not even kidding. It was actually very dramatic. It was frozen on the 'charging' screen and wouldn't respond to attempts at CPR (by which I mean I tried plugging it in, unplugging it and resetting it). Anyway, this resulted from the ordeal.

...

"Kurt, I need you to come see me."

Kurt frowned where he sat at his desk, Chemistry homework open in front of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Something terrible has happened," Blaine said. "My iPod- it... it died. I found it this morning at the bottom of my bag and I tried to get it recharge but it just _wouldn't_. And I've been trying to be brave about it all day, but I really need a hug."

"Of course, Blaine, I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you?"

"In the lounge, bedazzling a coffin for it."


	72. Questioning the Rules

**Good day, friends! I hope you are well.**

**Also, I feel obligated to say that my iPod _did_ recover from its October 3rd ordeal. Although I was amazed at how many of you had gone through the same thing! It seems strange that we keep buying iPods when pretty much all they do is break...**

* * *

><p><strong>Once, I was reading a Klaine fic with some below-the-belt action.<br>My doorbell rang.  
>I yelled, "Coming!"<br>In retrospect, that was a bad call.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Questioning the Rules

Summary: On his first date with Blaine, Kurt is forced to reconsider some of his assertions.

Era: Night of Neglect

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: "Being in the Warblers has really made me question everything about myself." (Kurt, _Special Education_)

...

Kurt has rules. Never wear an outfit twice in one week. Never machine-wash silk. Never kiss on the first date.

They are basic, standard, inflexible assertions. Assertions that, tonight, Kurt is beginning to question.

Because tonight, he's had dinner at Breadsticks. He's had a drive – one full of smiles, sideways glances and blushing cheeks every time their eyes meet – to the cinema. He's had an argument, interrupted too often by laughter to be real, and a decision to scrap the movie altogether and go to the Lima Bean instead.

Tonight, he's had Blaine.

_Yes_, Kurt is definitely reconsidering his rules.

* * *

><p><strong>You may or may not notice that I did some tricky little editing this morning (when I should've been studying for Chemistry) and cut three chapters out of this story. Don't worry, they haven't gone anywhere! I just combined a few that really should've been combined in the first place but, for whatever reason, weren't.<strong>

**So, unless anyone has strong objections, Sesame Street is officially being capped at 100 chapters. I have already written them all, but if anyone has some final prompts, I've organised the last few chapters so that they can be made up of several drabbles (like how Tomorrow's Problems and The Funeral have been done).**

**Now, back to Chemistry!**


	73. Toad

**Aww! I'm sorry that some of you are upset to hear that this is going to be wrapped up, but your reviews were very sweet and I do absolutely promise to keep writing, hopefully Klaine, but definitely _something_.**

**I haven't seen 3x04 yet but have seen the trailer for 3x05. I watched it using a McDonalds' Internet and I think I freaked out a few people when I dissolved into tears/an insanely big smile at my table.**

* * *

><p><strong>New addition to my bucket list:<strong>  
><strong>- Play Darren Criss in Mario Kart 64 -<br>****Because (between you and me)  
>I think I could beat him.<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Toad

Summary: Blaine is awoken by a very strange phone call.

Era: End of Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: mushroom hair – BZ

...

Blaine's clock radio was flashing 4:08am in neon green light when his ringtone suddenly sounded.

"Mhrm?"

"Blaine!"

"Kurt?"

"Duh! Who else would be calling you now?"

"I don't know. The hospital, the FBI-"

"Don't be silly! Anyway, you want to know what I'm doing now?"

"Don't you have an exam tomorrow?"

"Today, technically."

"Right."

"But I couldn't sleep. So I had coffee and played Finn's Wii. I decided that you look like Toad. He's a mushroom who races go-carts. He has your hair. And your smile. Don't you think you look like him?"

"Goodnight, Kurt. And good luck."

"'Night, Blaine!"


	74. An Ode to Trix

****A/N: To explain the title of this chapter, my dog is called Trix. He's awesome and adorable and wonderful. Kind of like all of you, actually...****

****Also also, this chapter is _long_. It's actually four drabbles, because, like I said, I'm trying to compress this story to be exactly 100 chapters, so related drabbles are henceforth being posted together.****

* * *

><p><strong>In my head, Darren Criss is a dog person.<br>I think my whole outlook on life would be changed if I discovered he wasn't.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> An Ode to Trix

Summary: Kurt doesn't want, and never has wanted, a pet dog. So how on earth did he end up with one?

Era: CollegeKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

* * *

><p>-1-<br>_Annoying yet lovable pets  
><em>(ZeebaDeeba)

"Can we get an Irish Wolfhound?"

"No," Kurt replied.

"You don't even know what an Irish Wolfhound is!"

"It's a dog. We're not getting a dog."

"WHAT?"

Kurt fixed Blaine with a determined stare.

"We're not getting a dog," he repeated for emphasis.

"But I would walk it every evening and-"

Kurt leaned over to look at his boyfriend's laptop screen.

"Blaine, that dog is taller than you. It would eat you. It would destroy our house. I would never have sex with you again."

Blaine stared, expression torn, before finally saying, "Fine, you win. We're not getting a dog."

* * *

><p>-2-<br>_"And I know what that does to you. When I win."  
><em>(Kurt, 3x01: The Purple Piano Project)

Kurt had expected that to be the last of it.

One simple conversation, one more victory for him to tuck under his belt. In his relationship with Blaine, things didn't always happen that way, but about this, at least, Kurt was sure he'd gotten his way.

Besides, a pet dog had never been part of his plan. In fact, he'd never planned for a pet, period. Pets took time and money and effort – things Kurt Hummel just didn't have to spare.

And why would he want a pet anyway? He had music, clothes and Blaine. That was all he needed.

* * *

><p>-3-<br>_...in which Blaine is hyper  
><em>(TheVioletGleek)

"Kurt. Kurt. Kuuuuuuuuurt!"

The last word was followed by a giggle, which was cut off by a high-pitched whine. Worried, Kurt glanced at Blaine, where he stood by the front door, rolling his eyes at the sight. Blaine's fist was stuffed in his mouth to smother his laughter as he rocked up and down on his toes, peering through the peephole then swiftly ducking down out of sight.

"D'you think they can see me from the other side?" Blaine said, apparently to himself. "I think they can. I think they're watching. Waiting. Plotting. Scheming. Making evil plans. With evils hands!"

* * *

><p>-4-<br>_...in which Klaine take a walk through Central Park at night in the snow  
><em>(TheVioletGleek)

As Kurt walked back to their apartment, Blaine trotting along beside him, an elderly lady shuffled past, a chow-chow trotting along beside her.

Two kids with a terrier called for it to drop an empty soft drink can in faux-stern voices, just as Blaine grabbed a discarded newspaper from a bench, brushing off the snowflakes that had landed on it and glancing at the front page.

"Throw that out, Blaine," Kurt snapped, his affectionate expression softening his sharp tone.

And then the realisation dawned on him.

"Oh, God."

"What?" Blaine asked, looking up at his boyfriend with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. You see what I did there? Very sneaky of me, I think.<strong>

**Consider this my contribution to the Puppy!Blaine/Kitty!Kurt meme.**

**And sorry to those of you who are unable to review because you'd already reviewed chapters 72-74. Although it does seem fitting that November 4th will be the day you'll be able to review again!**


	75. The Flood

**HAPPY NOVEMBER 4TH!**

**I have some news, before we get started on this chapter. Tomorrow, I'm going away for a week. Then I'll be home for two days, then I'm going to ****Hawaii for a week. Basically, that means I mightn't have a lot of time to update over the next two-ish weeks.**

**However, Sesame Street's tumblr (link on my profile page) will automatically update at the same time as I usually post chapters while I'm away. Here, I'll be posting whenever I have internet access. So do not fear if you don't hear from me for a few days! And feel free to send me many, many flails after you've seen 3x05. Or while you're waiting to see 3x05. Or when you just think about 3x05 and it makes you feel like flailing. We can cyber-flail together.**

* * *

><p><strong>I think there are ultimately two things people want from life:<br>Firstly, they want love.  
>Secondly, they want to make a difference.<strong>

**Martin Luther King had his dream.  
>Darren Criss had his dent.<br>I have my stories.  
>That's it. <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Flood

Summary: Kurt introduces Blaine to his Mum

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: Family photos - ZeebaDeeba

...

When Kurt cries his eyes are the sky – bluey-grey and billowing – and his tears are the raindrops cascading down.

And while Blaine understands precipitation and evaporation, he can never, ever understand this. He can never understand this type of pain, this specific branch of agony.

Blaine knows it's something to do with the half-memories that the photos evoke. Knows it's not what _was_ that hurts, but what _might've been_. Knows Kurt cries for what will never be.

Yet, by some sort of miracle, Kurt's mouth opens – a canyon to swallow the flood – and he whispers, almost smiling, "That's my Mum."

* * *

><p><strong>This was incredibly difficult to write, definitely the hardest yet. So I'm sorry if it didn't quite work.<strong>


	76. A Very Klaine Christmas

**I just realised that in Night of Neglect  
>When Blaine shoves Karofsky and they start fighting,<br>Kurt just stands there and watches.  
>(Y<em>eah! Go Blaine! You're about half his size, but you can totally take him on!<em>)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title<span>: A Very Klaine Christmas

Summary: Blaine drops by Kurt's house on Christmas morning.

Era: Christmas, season 3

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: Christmas - ZeebaDeeba

...

When Kurt got a phone call on Christmas morning, telling him to come outside, he didn't know what to expect.

Was Blaine the kind of guy who dressed up as Santa and pulled presents out of a sack? Was he the kind of guy who summoned friends to serenade his boyfriend with carols? Was he the kind of guy who dropped by on Christmas morning just to say, "I love you"?

No.

No, he wasn't.

"My parents got me a car!"

Kurt stared at the giant monstrosity parked by the curb, smiling reluctantly at his boyfriend's grin.

"Happy Christmas, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a favour to ask.<strong>

**I download Glee episodes, but I won't have internet when 3x05 airs. Would someone mind dropping a few download links to me via PM or my 'Ask' box on tumblr? Don't go to too much trouble, but if you also download episodes or accidentally stumble upon a download, I'd love the megaupload or any other link so I can get it as soon as a I get home. I'm absolutely paranoid that I won't be able to find it, and that would not be good. At all.**


	77. Different

**Here's a new idea – let's talk about ME!  
><strong>**The moment I briefly fell out of love with Klaine:  
><strong>_**Blackbird**_**  
>It was just so incredibly cheesy<br>(and, clearly, I cannot stand cheesiness)  
>*guilty look*<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Different

Summary: Sometimes, Kurt wished Blaine were different.

Era: Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: Giant teddy bear – ZeebaDeeba

...

Sometimes, Kurt wished Blaine were different.

He wished he wasn't so kind, so generous, so damn perfect. He wished he had doubts and fears and weaknesses and flaws.

He wished he fought back.

Kurt wished Blaine yelled back when Kurt shot insults at him. Kurt wished Blaine made him cry, made him hate him, because God that would be better than hating himself. Kurt wished Blaine cared about preserving himself, because Kurt didn't always have enough strength for them both.

Mostly though, smiling at the giant teddy bear perched on his doorstep, he wished Blaine would never change at all.


	78. Pringles

**When I'm trying not to think about something  
>(like if I'm practicing Occlumency or trying to scroll past spoilers on tumblr)<br>I hold my breath.  
>I have no idea why.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Pringles

Summary: Blaine eats Pringles. Kurt gets turned on. Meh.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: Pringles – ZeebaDeeba

...

It should be illegal, Kurt thinks, for boys like Blaine to eat Pringles.

Because they are _chips_. Greasy, messy, unhealthy chips. And chips are not supposed to be sexy.

But there's the stupid thing with that stupid tube they come in (and, seriously, anything vaguely cylindrical should not be allowed in the bedroom of a teenage boy). The way Blaine absent-mindedly bloody _strokes_ it as he licks flecks of its contents off his lower lip, his fingers scraping at an agonising pace up one side and down the other, catching on the seam and- _God_.

It is really not fair.

* * *

><p><strong>In <em>Friends<em>, Joey says something in one episode about how he can make anything sound sexy. Not to sound immodest, but I think I may have stolen his talent.**


	79. Diet Coke

**Sometimes  
>I wish I were a singer<br>Or an artist  
>Or a musician<br>Instead of a writer.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Diet Coke

Summary: Kurt drinks Diet Coke. Seriously, that's it.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: diet coke – mysticflare

...

Blaine doesn't have anything against Diet Coke. It's just that he thinks that none of this would've happened if Kurt had been drinking regular Coke instead.

Because, when one drinks regular Coke from a can, one's lips are not pursed quite as much as when one drinks Diet Coke. When one drinks regular Coke, one never feels the need to practically lap it off one's bottom lip, where a couple of droplets might catch. And, when one drinks regular Coke, one doesn't taste _nearly_ as good as when one drinks Diet Coke.

You can trust Blaine on that last one.


	80. HandsFeet

**I just realised something good about Blaine being a junior:**  
><strong>Provided no one dies<strong>  
><strong>Or breaks up<strong>  
><strong>Or is eaten by an irish wolfhound<strong>  
><strong>(and, if any of the above happens, I totally called it)<strong>  
><strong>We get two more Klaine proms.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Hands/Feet

Summary: Santana goads Blaine.

Era: Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: "Bernadette has such tiny hands. That's one of the reasons I love dating her. They make anything look big." (Howard, _Big Bang Theory_) – melody106

...

"Hobbit!"

Blaine kept his gaze on his phone as he replied, "Yes, Santana?"

"How big are your hands?"

"I've never measured them," Blaine answered shortly, still texting.

"Huh."

Santana was silent for a moment, still staring hard at Blaine's hands from where she sat in the row behind him.

Finally, her tone suggestive, she said, "Your tiny hands, Hummel's massive feet... is that a problem when you two are in bed?"

At this, the choir room fell silent, and Blaine inhaled deeply before finishing his text and looking up.

"No, Santana, I have absolutely no problems with my boyfriend's enormous-"

* * *

><p><strong>This Blaine is OOC. I know.<strong>

**And I don't actually like this much, so feel free to tell me how utterly disgusted you were by the innuendo.**


	81. Standards

**This chapter is for T and melody.  
>Because there is a two-week period of my life that we all feel much more comfortable never mentioning,<br>(honestly, I'm happy to pretend it never happened)  
>And this is a long overdue apology for its worst moments.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Standards

Summary: Kurt had standards. Note the past tense.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt-focus

Prompt: Movie theatre – ZeebaDeeba

...

Before dating Blaine, Kurt had been a boy with standards.

He'd assumed that the word "love" would be agonised over for weeks before it was ever uttered by him. He'd been positive that he wouldn't consider sex until 8 months into a relationship. And he'd been unquestionably sure that he'd never make out in a movie theatre.

Yet, here he was.

It was beyond pathetic, as if the combination of a dark room, attractive neighbour and boring movie was all that was necessary to facilitate romance.

If it didn't feel so damn good, he'd hate that he'd stooped so low.


	82. Snow Day

**I read heaps of Klaine fanfiction, and yet I have never read:  
>CP Coulter's <em>Dalton,<em>  
>Chazzam's <em>The Sidhe,<em>  
>beautifulwhatsyourhurry's <em>Swing Sets and Sandboxes,<em>  
>any of infraredphaeton's <em>Spah!verse,<em>  
>or anything by Neaf<strong>

**Yes, you are welcome to kick me out of the fandom now...**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Snow Day

Summary: Kurt and Blaine are stuck at home. So they email.

Era: Season 3

Perspective: um... I honestly don't know

Prompt: snow – ZeebaDeeba

**NOTE! Pay attention to who each message is to and from. This won't make as much sense if you don't.**

...

From: B_Anderson

To: K_Hummel

_SNOW DAY!_

* * *

><p>From: K_Hummel<p>

To: B_Anderson

_I hate snow._

_No school = no seeing you._

* * *

><p>From: B_Anderson<p>

To: K_Hummel

_Cheer up! _

_Something to make you laugh:_

_Famous Fanfictions!__  
><em>_Category:__ The Bible  
><em>_Title:__ The Chronicles of Narnia  
><em>_Author:__ CS Lewis  
><em>_Summary:__ New Testament. AU. Jesus is a lion, two of the disciples are female, Satan is a woman.  
>Ch58: Aslan's slain by the Witch and all hope is lost – will he return?<em>

* * *

><p>From: B_Anderson<p>

To: K_Hummel

_I'm going to hell for that..._

* * *

><p>From: K_Hummel<p>

To: B_Anderson

_After last night's Skype? We're going to hell anyway._


	83. Try Again

******In the past four days without internet I've:  
>Made a gingerbread house<br>Painted my legs with face-paint  
>Gone a full 24 hours without talking about anything Glee-related.<strong>

**Don't lose your faith in the youth of the world yet!**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Try Again

Summary: Blaine feeds Kurt junk food, and it does nothing to decrease his sexiness.

Era: Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: Junk food – ZeebaDeeba

...

"I shouldn't be eating this," Kurt grumbled, popping another M&M into his mouth. "I hope you realise that feeding me junk food is not going to improve my sexiness."

Blaine laughed, grabbing Kurt's hand to tug him across the bed to face the mirror beside it.

"This isn't helping," Kurt pointed out as he settled on the edge of the mattress, looking at his and Blaine's reflections.

"Remember practicing sexy faces?" Blaine asked. "I want you to try again."

Kurt pulled an exaggerated grin.

"Smile naturally."

"Like this?"

Kurt's smile turned coy as Blaine exhaled deeply.

"_Yes_, Kurt. Like that."


	84. Boyfriends

**I love my friends.  
>After watching 3x05, we argued for 2 hours about<br>(um... how do I put this delicately?)  
>'The way in which Klaine choose to consummate their relationship'.<br>We'd spent the night before laughing at the fact that some people care about such dumb things.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Boyfriends

Summary: Kurt and Blaine don't ruin their friendship. They make it better.

Era: Original Song

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: "You can't ruin a friendship with sex, that's like trying to ruin an ice cream with chocolate sprinkles!" (Raj, _Big Bang Theory_)

...

In Kurt's opinion, he and Blaine hadn't been kissing for nearly long enough when Blaine suddenly stopped (for the _second_ time), hands pulling Kurt's away from his face and holding them as he met Kurt's eyes with a stricken expression.

Blinking hard and inhaling deeply, Kurt let his gaze rest steadily on Blaine's, wondering if it was healthy that his heart was still beating like a crazed Chihuahua had been set free inside his ribcage.

"We're friends. If this ruins-" Blaine broke off, biting his lip. "I still want us to be friends."

"Me, too."

"Or... boyfriends?"

Kurt grinned.

"Boyfriends."


	85. Snoopy And Charlie Brown

**I think I often forget to tell absolutely everyone who reads this story just how much I appreciate them. So, if you know anyone who does read this, please give them a hug from me :P**

* * *

><p><strong>I have just finished watching the Klaine scenes from 'The First Time' for the hundredth time,<br>And I want to remember how I feel right now.  
><strong>**Right now, I don't care about spoilers, about actors or writers or directors, about whatever everyone else is saying.  
><strong>**I don't care about my exam marks, my future, what I'm missing or what I've got.  
>Because, obviously, good stuff happens in the world.<strong>

**And yeah, it's dumb that a TV show is what reminds me of that,  
>But at least something does. <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Snoopy and Charlie Brown

Summary: Blaine is whipped. Like, really whipped.

Era: Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: Halloween

...

"Stop squirming!" Kurt snapped, adjusting the sleeves of Blaine's costume.

"It hurts!"

"Well, it's going to keep hurting unless you let me fix it. Is it better now?"

"Yes. But hang on, what are we again?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt returned to his mirror

"We're Snoopy and Charlie Brown."

Blaine looked Kurt up and down, frowning slightly.

"You look nothing like Charlie Brown."

Unperturbed, Kurt shrugged.

"I took some artistic license with my costume. There was no way I was going to wear those shorts."

"I'm wearing ears and a tail," Blaine pointed out. "I think you could manage shorts."

* * *

><p><strong>I have no artistic talent, but if someone can drawphotoshop/paint/sculpt/texta/crayon (seriously, I mean it when I say I have NO artistic talent) this, I will love you for the rest of eternity. And I know for a fact that at least two of my readers are artists, because I've stalked your tumblrs. In the least creepy way possible.**

**Also, immediately after posting this, I plan on changing my pen-name to _padfoot's prose_. I figure that the longer I persist with Jg Rox, the more difficult it will be for me to shed it. So try not to get too confused. It will still be me, I promise!**


	86. Schtuck

**Currently, for a reason that is totally incomprehensible to me, I am sending epic review replies to absolutely everyone. Well, actually, the reason is because I've just finished my exams and been on holidays for a week and Klaine had sex, so life is awesome right now, and I feel obligated to share life's awesomeness with anyone who'll listen.**

**Hence, if you've ever wanted to talk to me, now is a great time to introduce yourself! I promise I don't bite. Often. And rarely in an unaffectionate way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Is anyone else incredibly curious about who at Dalton<br>described Blaine  
>to Sebastian<br>as  
>'Sex On A Stick'<br>(I think Kurt has more competition than he realises)**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Schtuck

Summary: When someone gets a boo-boo, you ought to kiss it better. Just not when that someone is a metal pole. And it's winter.

Era: Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: Winter – ZeebaDeeba

...

"-he hadn't seen 'Phantom of the Opera', which makes no sense, because he is a theatre-junkie. What junkie hasn't seen 'Phantom'? Honestly, Kurt, he was like- OW! Oh, I'm sorry!"

Blaine looked up at the pole he'd walked into.

Beside him, Kurt stared with raised eyebrows.

"You'd better be sorry. That pole is in serious pain right now. You should kiss it better."

Blaine licked his lips, then leant in carefully.

The kiss went on for a long moment... but then the moment was too long and Blaine was whining, the sound reminiscent of a hurt puppy.

"'Urt? I'm schtuck."

* * *

><p><strong>Also, the wonderful, awesome, incredible, fantastic, amazing 'RanebowsKlaineTrainand Gandolas' (okay, that's really weird - fanfiction deletes that if there isn't a space) drew a picture for the last chapter! It can be found here: <em>http:  / iamdormouse. deviantart. com/art/Snoopy-and-Charlie-Brown-269127090_ or at Sesame Street's tumblr.  
><strong>


	87. Something Magical

**Greetings, one and all! I am Padfoot. Or padfoot's prose. Or the-person-formerly-known-as-Jg-Rox. Whichever you prefer.**

**I don't know your name, but I will call you awesome. Because you are. Because you're reading this.**

* * *

><p><strong>There is one line in The First Time that I am addicted to.<br>It's not "That's why they invented masturbation,"  
>"Don't you think now is the time to be adventurous?"<br>Or even "You take my breath away."  
>It's Blaine at the very beginning of the Roxy music scene:<br>"Uhm, _God_."  
>Seriously, that should not be as sexy as it is. <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Something Magical

Summary: Blaine comes to visit Kurt at work.

Era: CollegeKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: The refrigerator – ZeebaDeeba (She dared me to try turning this into another mustard/marble thing. I have no idea if I succeeded.)

**Also, they're fiancés in this. I don't know why. The idea came to me as like this and it didn't feel right to change it.**

...

It sounded terribly unromantic, but Blaine thought there was something magical about the refrigerator in the back of the liquor store Kurt worked at after classes.

Something about the ice that coated the shelves, cocooning them in an unthawable winter wonderland, surrounded by steamy wine bottles and frosty, frothy champagnes that they'd never be able to afford to drink.

"I like it in here," Blaine said as Kurt turned to shut the door behind them.

"I wonder why," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

And he pinned his fiancé against a shelf, diving in to devour his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so I am heading off to Hawaii the moment after I post this, which is great except for one thing: I am not going to have any idea when to post chapters. My hotel has free internet (I think) so I should still be able to update, but yeah... I have no idea when.<strong>

**Also, just because it's funny, today is the first time I have ever watched tumblr as a Glee episode airs. BEST. COMMENTARY. EVER.**


	88. BZZT!

**I'm kind of incoherent right now. By way of explanation: I can't sleep on planes. So I will just say thanks for all the reviews and faves and everythings and leave it at that.**

* * *

><p><strong>I woke up at 9am on Wednesday morning in Australia.<strong>  
><strong>I left Australia at 6:30pm on Wednesday night.<strong>  
><strong>I arrived in Hawaii at 6:30am on Wednesday morning.<strong>  
><strong>It's now almost 2pm on Wednesday afternoon.<strong>  
><strong>I still haven't slept since Australia's 9am yesterday.<strong>  
><strong>Which is, apparently, actually today.<strong>  
><strong>I don't even know how that works.<br>I just know that I'm TIRED. **

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> BZZT!

Summary: Blaine sends a lot of texts.

Era: Season 3 (in my head, this happens during Christmas break)

Perspective: um... none, really

Prompt: baking – ZeebaDeeba

...

BZZT!

_Bad day. Can I come see you? I need a hug_

BZZT!

_And a cookie. If you feel like baking something._

BZZT!

_And probably a kiss. It was a REALLY bad day after all._

BZZT!

_My cousin found that photo of us in bed that was on my computer. Then she found the email you sent last week. She asked about it. LOUDLY. We had guests over. My parents are going to murder me._

BZZT!

_Metaphorically. My parents wouldn't actually murder me._

BZZT!

_I hope._

BZZT!

_Am I annoying you?_

BZZT!

_Don't answer that._

BZZT!

_I love you_

* * *

><p><strong>Wait! I have one more thing to say, which is t<strong>**hat the first thing I did when I got to Hawaii was buy a packet of Redvines.**

**_WOW_ those things taste bad. Probably because they only have five ingredients: corn syrup, wheat flour, citric acid, artificial flavour and red 40. I am curious about who on earth mixed those together and was like, 'Oh, I know, we'll make it into sticks and sell it!'**

**Good job. Now I'm tired and slightly queasy. And yet I keep eating them. They are strangely addictive...**


	89. Fall For Me

**Hello!**

**Sorry this is late. I was shopping. Yep. That is literally my only excuse.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Blaine's room,<br>On the bedside table,  
>On the right side of his bed<br>(if you are looking at the bed, not sitting on the bed)  
>There is a giant egg-timer.<br>That is just begging for something (probably smut) to be written about its use.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Fall For Me

Summary: The real way Blaine fell in love with Kurt

Era: Original Song

Perspective: 1st person, Kurt

Prompt: "It's harder to make a guy fall for you when you're taller" – melody

...

Before Blaine, I had always thought that to get a boyfriend, I'd have to convince a boy to fall for me.

I'd thought finding true love meant coy smiles and loaded glances and fingertip touches. I'd thought I had to _do_ something – put on some sort of performance – every time I wanted attention. I'd thought love was about making myself tempting, sexy, alluring.

It isn't.

None of that was why Blaine fell for me.

In fact, Blaine didn't fall for me at all.

Because you can't fall for someone who's taller, greater, braver.

You have to grow for them instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblr just posted three chapters of this in a row when it was only meant to post one. Personally, I blame the Redvines. The point is that I've made it stop, so nothing's going to appear there for a few days.<strong>

**Also, to the anon was who left reviews by names including 'CHICKEN', 'elephant' and 'SQUEE' - you seriously made my day. My mum kept giving me sideways looks at how hard I was laughing. And I should probably mention that your prompt will not appear in this story, but if you mosey over to the latest chapter of _Something New_, I think you will find your request has been fufilled!**


	90. Boyfriend

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers! I'm short on time again, so sorry that there haven't been very many review replies. The upside is that replying to reviews is one of my most pleasant forms of procrastinating from writing fanfic, so if the replies have slowed down it means the writing has sped up. It's a compromise.**

* * *

><p><strong>I realised that in a lot of chapters I talk about Blaine saying:<br>*italicised!*  
>"<strong>_**Yes**_**"  
>Has he actually ever said that?<br>Or do I just have an unhealthy obsession with Darren Criss being very eager to agree?**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Boyfriend

Summary: Kurt and Blaine talk on the phone after the OS kiss

Era: Original Song

Prompt: Kurt & Blaine talking about being boyfriends - ZeebaDeeba

...

"Blaine?"

"Kurt," Blaine's voice was almost a sigh. "Hi."

"Hi."

A long pause. Kurt swallowed. Blaine swallowed.

They both swallowed.

"I think we should talk. About- um, about-"

"About this afternoon."

"Yes. Blaine, it was- that was... good? Right? Nice and okay and good. For you, I mean?"

"_Yes_. It was very nice and okay and good. Amazing. Incredible. Wonderful. I'm ranting, please cut me off-"

"Blaine, stop."

Another pause.

"So, um, are we? I mean, do you want to be...?"

"Kurt, are you asking me out?"

Back to teasing. Back to comfortable, safe territory.

"Are you accepting?"

"Definitely. Boyfriend."


	91. The Romantic Pyromaniac

**MissMarauder93 pointed out to me that most of yesterday's chapter could have applied to both Klaine's first kiss and their first time. I wrote it way before 3x05 aired, so obviously I only had their first kiss in mind. Still, you are welcome to assume that I just have fabulous insight and am incredibly talented, hence was able to write a drabble that applied to a scene that I had no yet even viewed.**

* * *

><p><strong>I think Jeremiah's boggart is Blaine serenading him.<strong>  
><strong> I mean, honestly, what is more terrifying than:<strong>  
><strong> A 1516 year-old private school boy**  
><strong> Singing <em>When I Get You Alone<em>**  
><strong> To a 20-something year-old Gap employee?<strong>

**Nothing.**  
><strong> That's what.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Romantic Pyromaniac

Summary: Blaine tries to be a romantic. Or light his house on fire. Kurt isn't quite sure which.

Era: Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person, Kurt focus

Prompt: candles – ZeebaDeeba

...

"Uh, Blaine?" Kurt began hesitantly as he entered his boyfriend's bedroom. "Why are there candles everywhere?"

Blaine blushed, looking down at the carpet.

"No reason."

Smirking, Kurt walked to the bookshelf across the room, bypassing the bed entirely, and lifted one of the twenty or so candles crowded onto it.

"Hmm, vanilla. Isn't that supposed to be an aphrodisiac?"

"Is it?"

Nonchalance was clearly not Blaine's strongpoint.

Kurt spun around to face him, a small smile on his lips.

"Blaine, either you're a pyromaniac or you were trying to be romantic. I certainly know which I'd prefer."

"Romantic?"

"Good answer."

* * *

><p><strong>In my efforts to educate myself in all the Klaine classics, I just finished reading <em>The Sidhe<em>. Granted, it's very smutty, but I skimmed over a lot of that and it still made sense. I didn't expect to like it, but then I found myself awake at 3am with my eyes glued to it, so clearly it made an impression. If you enjoy fantasy, I'd certainly recommend it. The world it is set in is wonderfully crafted and the depth and complexity of the characters is just beautiful. Now, onto the SpahVerse!**

**Oh, and hey. We made it to 500 reviews. Excuse me while I cry in a corner for a few hours...**

**(Seriously, that's exactly what I'm doing. Well, not in a corner, on my bed. Which is in a corner actually. Anyway, please expect a slightly longer thank you soon, when I have located my composure.)**


	92. Change Room

**Right. 500 reviews. Milestone. Wow.**

**As you probably know, I usually have a lot to say and lots of way to say it. But not this time.**

**I have already told you all that you are incredible, wonderful, fantastic, totally awesome people. And I truly do mean _people_. But hopefully, by now, you _know_ that you're all those things, because I try to remind you of it as often as I possibly can.**

**So all I can really say is thank you, for the billionth time. I adore you all, for the billionth time. And thank you again, for the billion-and-one-th time.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>When I started writing this, I had visions of reaching Kiss- or Dalton-esque fame,<strong>  
>But I've realised now that those visions were crazy.<br>I don't want to ruin this story.  
>I want to get to chose how it ends.<br>**So I'm sorry, but-  
>(despite Pottergirl1's many attempts at negotiation)<br>-the 100th chapter of this will be the last one.** **

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Change Room

Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in a change room together. The rest of the story is irrelevant.

Era: SummerKlaine

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: Klaine and Finchel going shopping – sosha20

...

"Guys?" Finn sounded nervous as he knocked on the door of the change room. "I think they split it into men's rooms and women's rooms for a reason. Maybe you should come out now. The sales chick is glaring at me."

The door sprung open suddenly, revealing a frowning Kurt. Behind him, Blaine suppressed a grin, tugging at his shirt sleeve.

"If _that_ was the reason, it'd be done by sexual orientation, not gender. I think it's more to do with girls needing more space."

"For what?"

"All our clothes!"

And Rachel threw another five bags into her boyfriend's arms.


	93. CyberHuggle

**Oh, no. It's started.  
>I opened this chapter to write my AN for the day<br>And then I just sort of stopped and stared.  
>Because I am only going to post 7 more of these.<br>Ever.  
>*sob*<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> CyberHuggle

Summary: Blaine is grievously injured, and Kurt will go to any lengths to ensure his boyfriend's survival.

Era: Asian F

Perspective: none... I think

Prompt: One of them is injured and the other comes to his rescue/takes care of him/cuddles the crap out of him – XBelle89x

...

From: B_Anderson

To: K_Hummel

_I got a paper cut. My finger hurts. Kiss it better?_

* * *

><p>From: K_Hummel<p>

To: B_Anderson

_I'm on the other side of the school. I'll kiss it better later._

* * *

><p>From: B_Anderson<p>

To: K_Hummel

_But it hurts __now__!_

* * *

><p>From: K_Hummel<p>

To: B_Anderson

_*cyberkiss*_

_There, better?_

* * *

><p>From: B_Anderson<p>

To: K_Hummel

_*cyberhuggle*_

_Yes. Much._

* * *

><p>From: K_Hummel<p>

To: B_Anderson

_What on earth is a huggle?_

_Wait, I get it. It's like a hug/cuddle._

* * *

><p>From: B_Anderson<p>

To: K_Hummel

_No, it's like blankets and a fireplace and a foot rub._

_*BIGcyberhuggle*_

_It's like that._


	94. Indescribable

**I bestow a SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot-CyberHuggle from Blaine to all of you. And he only gives them to _special_ friends :P!**

* * *

><p><strong>Things I didn't know before becoming a Darren Criss fan:<br>1) **Having over 1000 pictures of one person isn't actually that weird.  
><strong>2) Hair is hot.  
>3) There's such a thing as neck-porn.<strong>

**Clearly, the experience has taught me some vital life lessons.**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Indescribable

Summary: Kurt graduates and Blaine doesn't. Curse you, RIB!

Era: Season 3 - graduation

Perspective: 2nd person, Blaine

Prompt: Kurt's graduation: Glee stands to sing some cheesy grad song ... and it just sorta hits Blaine that Kurt is leaving and he realises how much he loves Kurt. And maybe ... it ends in a proposal? – aridnie

...

It's indescribable.

You can't describe farewelling the people who hold your world together. You can't describe that thread of composure you grasp while they sing and cry and _leave_. You can't describe watching the boy you love finish while you're only starting.

You can't describe sitting there, numb, while people cheer, laugh, clap, sob. You can't describe waiting for – needing – the person who keeps you stable. You can't describe seeing him and just _knowing_ it'll last forever.

But it's easy, really.

All you do is murmur, "I'll ask you to marry me one day."

And he says, "I'll say yes."


	95. How Do You Know?

**If you are reading this comment, please accept a Klaine cookie as a gift from me. I made too many and absolutely can't eat them all myself. Besides, fangirling is no fun on your own. So thank you for being here to fangirl with me! (I can't help but wonder when 'fangirl' became a verb...)**

* * *

><p><strong>I was talking to someone the other day...<br>****She'd just seen Breaking Dawn: part 1.  
><strong>**(I nodded_ - good for her_)  
><strong>**She said it was surprisingly good.  
><strong>**(I nodded_ - my expectations are so low that anything would be a surprise_)  
><strong>**She then said that she preferred it to Deathly Hallows part 2.  
><strong>**(I walked away)**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> How Do You Know?

Summary: Kurt asks the New Directions how they know if they're in love.

Era: Special Education

Perspective: None

Prompt: Kurt asks his new brother for relationship advice. Or for advice on sex. Whatever is more awkward. – melody

...

Kurt: How do you know if you're in love?

Puck: You jerk off to them.

Rachel: You think about them in every love song you sing.

Santana: You hate them. Too much.

Mercedes: You feel better around them.

Tina: You look for them first when you walk into a room.

Quinn: You can never get them off your mind.

Artie: You always want to dance along with them, even when you can't.

Mike: You feel connected to them in a special way.

Brittany: You draw love hearts with their name in them.

Finn: You don't know. That's how you know.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I'm home! So now, hopefully, the writing of my other Klaine fics should begin in earnest. To those readers who I owe stories to (lillibug, workisfun and AStarWithNoSky, I think) I will PM you when your story is written. They may end up as chapters of Something New, or as stand-alones - I really don't know right now.<strong>


	96. For Now

**I am SO SORRY that I disappeared without warning. My mother sprung another holiday upon us, so I literally had about ten minutes to pack my bag and leave. The good news is that this story will be prolonger for an extra two days due to my not having posted chapters over the weekend. So YAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>I never like people reading over my shoulder when I'm writing something.<br>But on the plane home from Hawaii, I found the exception to that rule:  
>I was sitting next to a 12-ish year old kid, who kept glancing at my laptop.<br>I spent the trip writing an EPIC, 10-page Klaine makeout scene.  
>I think part of the reason I prolonged it was just to see how he'd react when he worked out what, exactly, he was reading.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> For Now

Summary: Kurt and Blaine discuss Kurt's return to McKinley

Era: Born This Way

Perspective: none

Prompt: Talking about Kurt going back to ND – ZeebaDeeba

...

"I want you to be safe."

"I know."

"I also want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Blaine."

"Are you?"

"I have you."

"Is that enough?"

"Sometimes. Usually. Yes."

"Really?"

"I don't know. It's just that... I only just got you. I don't want to give you up."

"You won't be giving me up. I'm not going anywhere."

"Exactly. And I will be."

"Kurt-"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"We could both go!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I- I need to stay at Dalton. For now."

"For the Warblers?"

"For me."

"I don't want to go without you."

"But you will."


	97. Rain on a Sunday Morning

**Thanks to every wonderful person who reads/reviews/favourites/alerts/exists. You're awesome.**

**Also, to those of you searching for the make out scene I mentioned yesterday, I think it'll be chapter 9 of Something New, so check over there next weekend and you might find it!**

**Also also, to those wondering about the twelve year-old boy's reaction when he realised what I was writing - I don't think he ever realised!**

* * *

><p><strong>You know what I realised:<br>Remember Carol and Susan - Ross's ex-wife and her partner from 'Friends'?  
>As of June this year, they could get married.<br>How incredible is that? **

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Rain on a Sunday Morning

Summary: Literally what the title says. Obviously, Klaine cuddles ensue.

Era: I really want this to be the morning after their first time. Hence, 3x05.

Perspective: 2nd person, Kurt

Prompt: a rainy Sunday morning – Starlight-Sunset

...

The rain is more of drizzle than a storm.

It's slow and steady and soothing, almost cautious, almost careful, as if it doesn't want to break you, as if you're too fragile to risk. It's the type of rain that makes you want to curl tighter into your sheets. It makes you want to pull at the blankets so they engulf you, so you can feel nothing other than them surrounding you, caressing you, holding you.

It's rain on Sunday morning, waking you up in your boyfriend's arms, making you wonder where last night left off and your dream began.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know why I'm saying this now, probably because I've realised that I'm running out of time to rant, but anyway:<strong>

**It makes me cringe when I listen to fangirls talking to celebrities and they're all laughing and flirting and stuff. I mean, how annoying must that get? I get annoyed by girls who laugh and flirt with guys on the opposite side of the room to me, but imagine that being the main way in which people talked to you. Urgh. The good news is that I can't flirt to save my life, so if I ever met a celebrity, I can guarantee that I wouldn't be like that. But maybe that's why I've never met a celebrity.**

**(I would appreciate a round of applause for making it the whole way through that without once mentioning that, actually, I was talking exclusively about how people act around Darren Criss. Oh, wait...)**


	98. Ohwoahoaa

**I started writing a list of everyone who I have to thank for helping me out with this fic. When I got to page 2, I decided that perhaps a list wasn't the best idea. Not only because there were just too many people, but because all the fanfiction members with 'gleek' in their name get mixed up in my head, and I'm terrified of accidentally missing one of you out.**

**So I apologise in advance for not being able to thank every one of you individually. Hopefully, I've sent review replies and such to all of you at least once though. If not, please send me an angry review or PM right now and I will rectify that immediately.**

* * *

><p><strong>I think, if I ever met Darren Criss, I'd either be like:<br>"asdfghjkl;!"  
>Or like:<br>"Oh, so you're Darren Criss. Yeah, the name is sort of familiar. You're on some TV show, right? Modern Family?"  
>Or, most likely, like:<br>*unconscious* **

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Ohwoahoaa

Summary: Blaine tries out a new petname for Kurt.

Era: Night of Neglect

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: Bieber – Ayley

...

"Hey!"

Kurt paused outside the rehearsal room as Blaine skidded to his side.

"Petnames," Blaine said inexplicably. "For or against?"

"For. Circumstances pending. Why?"

"No reason."

Blaine ducked past, his hand brushing against Kurt's as they entered the room. Kurt took a seat, but Blaine headed to Wes, muttering something and, receiving a nod, moving to sit at the piano.

"Warbler Blaine has a song suggestion for Sunday's performance at Honeysuckle Springs Retirement Village," Wes said. "Pay attention."

Three notes in, Kurt's head thunked onto the arm of the couch.

"Ohwoahoaa," Blaine sung. "Ohwoahoaa. _Ohwoahohoaaa._

"_I know you love me_-"

* * *

><p><strong>I have absolutely no regrets about my translation of Justin Bieber's lyrics. In fact, I think I may well have improved them.<strong>


	99. The Enigma

**In the spirit of Klaine!**

_**Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than - less than perfect.  
><strong>**Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.**_

**What the hell do I know, right? But, if you ask me, the very fact that you're here, reading this, enjoying a story by a random person you've never met kind of speaks for itself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Today, I was sitting at my computer watching Glee<br>(Glee has officially made me cry 3 times now... stupid RIB)  
>and my stomach made a really weird noise.<br>For a second, I genuinely thought it was my phone vibrating. **

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> The Enigma

Summary: Blaine Googles Kurt

Era: A Very Glee Christmas

Perspective: 3rd person, Blaine-focus

Prompt: in which Blaine finds Kurt on YouTube & in which Kurt is obsessed with Disney movies – TheVioletGleek

...

Blaine Anderson was curious and Kurt Hummel was an enigma. It was a dangerous combination.

So, really, this was bound to happen eventually. At least, that's what Blaine told himself as he typed _Kurt Hummel_ into Google.

The first result: Facebook page. The second: list of show choir teams. The third: YouTube.

Blaine clicked the link.

_Local Boy Awarded Crown!_

A woman spoke as images flashed across the screen.

"_8 year-old Kurt Hummel-"_

Picture_._

"_-wowed judges at the _'Design a Disney Princess' _pageant-"_

Banner.

"-_this week with his home-made Cinderella-inspired ensemble-"_

Picture.

"Huh," Blaine said.

And so the enigma deepened.

* * *

><p><strong>I usually don't post much about my reactions to Glee episodes. To be honest, <em>wow<em> pretty much sums up my reaction to today's one.**


	100. Hot Enough

**I haven't cried yet! Yay!**

********Seeing as I did the long, heartfelt farewell when I went on my failure of a hiatus, this time, I decided that we should just have some fun. Because that, after all, is what 'Sesame Street' is about.********

********With that in mind, I will quickly say that I cannot express how closely my life has been intertwined with 'Sesame Street' over the past 6-ish months. 'Sesame Street'******** has documented my final year of high school and so you have all become a huge part of this era of my life. ********Thank you for being there for me through everything.****

* * *

><p><strong>You know the dress the New Directions wear to Sectionals in season 2?<br>Yeah, I'm wearing that to my year 12 formal.  
>I have known that for the duration of this story,<br>and have not said a word until today.**

**I feel so evil!  
><strong>**Mwahahahah!**

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Hot Enough

Summary: I'm not even going to pretend this has a plot. Suffice to say it's about mustard.

Era: Season 3

Perspective: 3rd person omniscient

Prompt: An epic cake. (The one from 'Mustard?' [and 'Anything Else?']) - itsnotteaitsdrugs via tumblr

...

"Whipped cream?"

"Check."

"Chocolate sauce?"

"Check."

"Mustard?"

"Check."

Kurt and Blaine exchange grins as the jar passes between them and Kurt adds it to the mountain of ingredients crowding the kitchen bench.

There's flour, sugar, food-colouring and eggs. Cocoa powder, melted chocolate and sweetened condensed milk. Strawberries and glace cherries. Mustard.

Everything's perfect.

"How's the cake coming?" Burt calls from the living room, trying to maintain parental supervision.

"Fine."

As Kurt answers, Blaine grabs the mustard, asking in an undertone "Is this the right kind?"

"It's the one we usually get," Kurt shrugs, "So I'm sure it'll be hot enough."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that. But I still have 3 things to say.<strong>

**Firstly, my apologises if I spoiled 3x07 for anyone. I wasn't thinking when I wrote yesterday's ANs.**

**Secondly, absolutely everyone deserves a massive THANK YOU from me: the 602 reviewers, 100 favouriters and 139 alerters. You are treasured, and will be sorely missed.**

**Thirdly, to those special reviewers who I have really gotten to know - ****MissMarauder93 (the earliest reader remaining!), ****midnightfeather, ****Pottergirl1, ****aridnie, ****uriah cullen, ****AStarWithNoSky, whatabeautifulmess and ****Emrisah:  
><strong>**All of you often talk about looking forward to my story every morning, but really you've got it backwards - I'm looking forward to your reviews every evening! You are all unfailingly honest, amazingly generous and impossibly kind, especially given how often I force my opinions, complaints and rants upon you. You are all wonderful people, and I know that, because of that, you're going to have amazing lives, even without this story to keep you going :P!**

**Everyone - to put it simply, you make it easy for me to do the thing I love. Feel free to check out my other stories, PM me or take a look at Sesame Street's tumblr, which will now be transformed into mine, at any time. Because, even though 'Sesame Street' may be rid of me, fanfiction (and, for that matter, Klaine) certainly isn't.**

**For the final time, thank you and goodbye.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**padfoot's prose**


End file.
